Understuck Shenanigans
by papern00b451
Summary: As all 32 players are scattered across the underground after beating their game session. Upon waking up, interesting interactions upon the natives occur before the Eight child falls down to the Underground to decide their fate should be. All of their circumstances, event, and fate changes...dramatically. Either for the good or the worse to happened.
1. T)(RE-E L1TTL3 trolllllllls!

**Seeing Undertale and playing it, it gives me the Homestuck mood right now to write something.**

 **So yeah, the Trolls and humans are scattered across the Underground as they interact with the inhabitants, either in a good way or in a bad way.**

 **Here are the three trolls meeting Undyne.**

 **Keep in mind; I don't own any web-comic or the composer who made Undertale.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The three ' _dead'_ trolls

* * *

 ** _*THUD!* *THUD!* *THUD!*_**

Hearing my own thunderous footsteps pounding down onto the ground each time I step. I patrol the cavernous waterfall for punks and troublemakers that may stir a ruckus down here. I'll give them a good beating to know their place and why they shouldn't break the law from me!

Felt the drops of water splattering across my thick armor platings each time it fell from the ceiling. It felt so much refreshing and comfortable to be here than patrolling in the godforsaken Hotland which is complete hell for me! Scales shriveled up, dehydrated as hell, and makes me woozy since...you know. I'M A FISH!

Before I can get into a angry tirade of how much I hate that place. I was patrolling through the grassy fields of this location and guarding the residential area of the waterfall, it sometimes gets boring down here of wandering around in this place as there isn't much action happening at all. Where everyone is a law abiding citizen, following the rules and not making any trouble…but I must remain vigilant if there's trouble!

Marching through the grass and- _*tap!*_ Wait…what the heck?!

Looking down to my legs and spreading my hands down onto the grass where I felt something poking on my left kneecap. I spread the grass far apart to see…some weird gray creatures with different candy-corn shape horns that are attached to their skulls?

…What?

One to the left has really pointy, cone like horns with her red glasses covering her eyes. She has glossy black lips with her sharp teeth that shaped like a dragon's teeth, a normal black T-shirt with a symbol which I remember from the space thing called…what are they called again? Zodiac signs? Yeah, that's it. I think that's the term its called which this particular symbol I'm seeing is called Libra? Of what I remembered from Alphys's nerdy lecture on astrology...WHICH I sort of fell asleep during that time.

Anyways, to the right side of her, she looks like a fish just like me with her fins instead of ears, gills on her neck, and her teeth looks like just like mine!

Her horns are bit curve n' long than the girl next to her with her wicked twin braided hair and that dark-pink Pisces symbol on her shirt.

Finally to the right than the other two bodies, this one looks like a spider in my opinion.

Her long hair looks very straight-up disheveled which high chances that she MIGHT be a punk that like to stir trouble. For her horns though, she's sprouting two different shaped horns where one to the left has a sharp pointed stinger while the other to the right looks like a moon crescent pincer.

Over her eyes, she's wearing round-glasses. Meaning, she's probably a nerd. A HUGE nerd I think. A HUGE nerd who probably loves to play hardcore, live action, Role-Playing games which are for NERDS!

Before I can get offtrack, she's wearing a gray jacket over her black shirt that has a blue Scorpio symbol on it. Just like rest of her friends with those weird zodiac symbols.

Strangely, I have a feeling I'll have good terms with her and be her best pirate bro. Being far more of a hero than I am and MUCH stronger than I am.

Heh…I'll doubt that.

Okay, now I finish observing these three weirdos. They maybe actually unconscious when I hit one of their heads. Whereas they aren't moving at all, either that, they might be dead all I know.

So I might as well bring them to my house and bury the bodies before anyone can check on them or start rotting in the waterfall. That would be bad for everyone if they saw them or give me the wrong impressions if they saw me with them.

So digging time!

* * *

[Terezi]

Oh Jegus, what happened… **4ND 1S TH4T R3D 1 SM3LL?**

Sniffing the air and smelling my favorite color inside the metal hunger trunk OR what the humans called it a _'refrigerator.'_ I think we just survive of the brutal game and open up our prize door! But then…it knocked us out later.

As I open my eyes, oh wait a second- **1M BL1ND!**

H3LLZ Y34H! Being blind again felt so good!

Sniffing around to smell that I'm in a room with a fish troll and spider troll resting near me. I think we're resting on something wooden- **YOU KNOW WH4T 1M S4Y1NG?**

Continue on sniffing of my surrounding area, I heard a door open and I smell another fish person appeared who smells like blueberries and has cherry-red hair!

Oddly enough, everywhere, I mean 3V3RYWH3R3 smells like a fish?

For some reason though, she's carrying a tool in her hand which I think it's a spade if I smell it correctly?

"H3Y TH3R3 W1TH TH3 R3D T4STY H41R! WH4T'S TH4T YOU'R3 C4RRY1NG?" Calling out to her of what she's holding in her hands, she immediately turns her head to me in utter surprise. In the aftermath, she just throws her unknown device at the window where I heard the glass being shattered from it.

Smelling...'something' on the ground, there was broken glass. A possible crime scene I presume? With the all mighty R3DGL4R3 DO1NG H3R WORK to bring the culprit to justice?

Hint, hint, it's me that I'll solve!

Sniffing her, she's currently panicking of something we really shouldn't know. Refusing to plead guilty to us and refusing to tell the truth.

"So you three ARE awake! Sorry about the shovel, I was about to tend my _'gardening'_ when you three are sleeping. I think I slip my hands when I was carrying my spade." Hmmm, I would press you harder of what you're hiding under court of Alternia L4W, but I'll exempt you…for now suspected CR1M1N4L.

Hearing the commotion between us, I heard Meenah and Vriska groaning beside me when the entire ruckus is happening.

"Aaaaaaaah Gog. What just happened? 8y any chance-w8…who the glu8 are you and what _is_ this place?"

Hearing Vriska voice, she seems a lot calmer than before and a lot less self-centered CR1M1N4L bitch. Where she fall in the human term, H4M4RT14 which she screwed us over when the kids try to make Jack weak but she decided to make him powerful to do her own bloody HUBR1S roleplaying as her ancestor.

Probably she remembered her ghost-self _(Vriska)_ and inheriting some parts of her wisdom including her memories of what you should or shouldn't do. Which I also remembered my previous selves as well. Where I glub forbid made kismesissitude with Gamzee…which was a worst experience for me.

Also, I remembered how we were holding hands and hugging each other within the broken paradox-space when shit is going down!

Hearing Vriska awake and a lot calmer than her usual self, the fish girl was about to open her mouth to talk to us. But was unfortunately, rudely interrupted when someone outside is knocking at her door with a strange accent spitting out to the mysterious F1SH G4L.

" _UNDYNE! I NEED YOUR HELP!"_ So our mysterious fish girl who looks like Meenah and Vriska combined, answer the strange person calls.

As Fish Gal walks over to the door that smells like teeth n' sardines. The door or _mouth_ opens up as a rather tall skeleton that based on the human physiology came running inside, who is wearing a rather strange, goofy outfit over his skeletal parts and atop of his head is the same tool that the fish girl Undyne was holding…which was sticking out right at his forehead where the metal piece stabbing right through his frontal-forehead when I smelled him.

" _I WAS ABOUT TO VISIT YOU UNDYNE UNTIL SOMEONE THROW A SHOVEL RIGHT AT MY HEAD FROM STRIAGHT OUT OF YOUR WINDOW."_

That's strange, when did his head got hit by a shovel in the first place?

"Well…that's kelping weird. )(ow is that skeleton even alive?" Hearing Meenah is starting to get curious of these two mysterious creatures…I wonder.

Where the Jegus are we at and where the Glub are the rest of our _friends_ are at anyways?

" _AH! I SEE THE GREAT UNDYNE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO TASTE THE GRANDIOSE PAPYRUS GREAT SPAGHETTI AIN'T IT!"_

What's spaghetti? Isn't that a human food from a place called Olive Garden or is it one of Dave's idolized rappers that he keeps talking about something to do with spaghetti or some bullshit?

* * *

 **Well there you have it, Meenah, Vriska, and Terezi met Undyne n' Papyrus.**

 **So onto the Leijons.**


	2. Purrfect friends

**So...part 2.**

 **So yeah…hope you enjoy and let's start off with Nepeta and Meulin.**

* * *

Chapter 2: HOI THER NEP AND MEU!

* * *

"X33 m33ow! What happened?" After we won the alpha game session and doing our time shenanigans that's either having fun times on those timelines or depressing times that I don't want to think about. I'm serious; I PURRALLY don't want to think about it.

When we open our PURRize door, a bright flash of light engulf us all and-…where are we exactly?

Opening my eyes and groaned, I saw this place is pretty dark…with shiny crystals on the ceiling that illuminates here.

Well, looks like it's a PURRfect time to roleplay!

:33*ac observed her surrounding and notice a feline friend who looks like her ancestor sl33ping on the ground.*

:33*ac pawses her stand, use her feline awareness and look around to see she's in a village. Creatures that look like small, white creatures called cat with yellow, blue stripe shirts or entirely blue for that matter. More impurrtantly, they have dog ears which I don't like.*

:33*ac stopped roleplaying for the sake of my setting!*

As I stopped roleplaying as I can't have enough fun of that…I saw Meulin, who's my dancestor, is currently knock out from the light _thing_ we've saw and realized of my surrounding area, I'm being surrounded by these strange creatures called dogs with cat ears on atop of their heads with dark green hair.

To be honest...I don't know if they are a cat or a dog of some kind?

:33*ac then saw one appurroaching and spoke in a strange dialect to ac.*

"HOI THER! Im Temmi! Dis iz mi frend! Temmiez!" :? Temmi? So all of you are Temmies?

Interested of these strange creatures, I saw my furrty dancestor is waking up from her nap.

I wonder how she's f33ling?

:33*ac then look over to her purrty dancestor. As her long, furricous hair that reaches to her tail area. Long green knee-socks that matches with her black-skirt and green polo-shirt that has our class symbol on it.*

:33*ac dancestor then stand there confuse of what's happening here as it's purrfectly fine of why she's confuse since we have no idea!*

"(^._.^) What…what happen? How come I can hear now all of the sudden?" Well looks like my Dancestor can hear now! That's so great!

Looking around to see we're surrounded by these strange creatures called Temmies, I think we're going to have a great time here!

:33*ac will research these exotic creatures and wanting to know if they can role-play.*

Yet I still wonder where Karcat is at?

Felt something move behind me…for a second, I thought I saw a white cat that's radiating out green. Then suddenly it's not there anymore?

:33*ac is probably going crazy. So she purrfectly ignore the event.*

* * *

 **This is pretty short, but the Temmies meeting their new friends and teaching team of roleplaying make things...interesting.**


	3. Striding in the Hotland

**Dave Strider is in familiar territory.**

 **Whoops...wrong file for my other story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Striding in the Hotland

* * *

Walking on this hot piece of land that has lava and cogs which reminded me of a planet that I used to know...but being fucking harassed by those red crocs' with all their nakking shit and so on.

This place brings me so many fond memories which I like-...okay, that was a lie. But it does bring me so many memories of me dying by Jack's henchman that used to be called by Diamond Droog in the Troll version before they become the Midnight crew, also getting my neck slit by the psychotic dog asshole called Jack. For Droog though, he was a pain in the ass to deal with from robbing my stuff...twice. More specifically, trying to steal some genetic crap from Rose's meowing fetish paper thing that's somehow a code for some genetic bullshit that some horror-terror monster things telling her to burn it.

By walking, I meant ironically walking as I'm not walking for shit as I'm floating my ass in the air for no apparent reason.

How did I come here in the first place? Well after beating Sburb and the hellish obstacles we went through, we finally reach our prize and bam, here we are.

What prize? I don't see any damn prize of where I am now. Pretty much ripping us off with this shitty award we got.

technically, I wasn't alone. I was with Aradia for a brief moment when I first woke up here since she was near me at the time, but she decided to ditch me to explore this place since that's her thing which I'm cool with.

So meaning Aradia is here, probably the rest are scattered across this place...which I don't know at all of where the hell they are now. What could go worse? That my Alpha bro is working with a lizard nerd that has hundred flavors of Otaku-ism and a robot that's transgender inside a box? Or seeing the Zahhaks sweating their asses off of watching bunch of buff horse dudes flexing their arms that they're making their own river of insecure sweat. Rocking hot in their weird horse fetish thing that I care less of.

Yet I wonder where Aradia's Weeaboo Dancestor is at or whatever she is at? Probably harassing little kids or interacting with her fellow weebs ' _or'_ both harass them either way possible since she's…well how do I say this nicely? Fucked up?

You know what? I don't care anymore. If I don't die repeatedly here, I'm cool with that.

But something would bite me in the ass very soon in the future for fucking saying that and I have a feeling someone would just jinx it up for me of what I mentally just said. If that person isn't going to have a bad time here that is.

I have these odd hindsight feelings ever since you know…become the Knight of Time of some sort? Like this happened before…somehow? Like a perk to sense the future. Even I'm not a fucking Seer of Time of whatever. I feel something is wrong with the space-time continuum thing by merely being here that something would go down very soon. Likely from our stupid shenanigan interference shit that would very much bound to mess up the timeline here. VERY soon.

Now I'm speaking like a fucking time cop which is cool.

I don't know what do think, but it's good to see that I'm alive and not being all ghostly n' stuff in those Dream-Bubbles which they're now containing the many memories of us in those doomed timelines.

To make it simple and short, it was basically hell for us. Of having multiple versions of us keep dying of doing some stupid shit that led them to their deaths, I sense many of us keep piling up for some reason? We beat the game, but why are we still keep dying here? I can visit my doomed-selves and my other doomed-friends whenever I want, whenever I sleep...which is cool. But I want to have a clear explanation from them of why the hell their death-counts still ticking? Are they doing it on purpose or something really bad is going to happen in the future?

But who cares, I'll sleep eventual whenever I feel like it.

Floating my ass around here, I saw some fucking billboard called Hotland which is a coolest name ever made and the person who made the name is a fucking genius to the max of full on originality like negative powered irony I ever saw.

Still floating to find anybody to chat here, I notice something at my afar distance…

I saw a hot green smoking school girl with her purple tentacle friend nearby her that's wearing a hat. That they're chilling there for some reason?

Flying towards them of what's cooking here. The two notice me and slightly surprise that I'm flying with my red pajamas on.

"Yo. What's up and what is this place?" Casually spoke to them like all of this is cool as hell. They look at each like they're telepathically communicating with each other and then look back at me with a shrug.

"Well you're in Hotland hot stuff. Where the hot beings reside here and where the best entertainment located near here of the famous Mettaton." Mettaton ha? That's a strange name for a person.

"Cool. So you call me hot stuff ha? Well, you look smoking today like hundred degree burn from the sun and heating me up like in a furnace from your very presence from me." Flirting with the Fuku fire school girl, her face heated up, most likely a blush from my semi-compliment verse from me that also ironic.

"Ahhh, you wouldn't say. I don't know what to say of that compliment." Well, time to practice on my hot verses on this green fire chick. So I can tune in with my rap skills so I can have a rap battle with my bro.

Also, why is my deck is shaking and hear a lot of nakking?

"Yeah I said it. You're one Barium, molybdenum fire that chemistry made you real hot, show me your elements sister." Ah…okay, I sort of fucked up on that free-verse I made and it ironically doesn't sound way too creepy and she...well took it real hard as she's burning bright like a big blush and then 'eep' to me.

"Pe-per-PERVERT!" After she said that, she ran up to me and smack me right at my face with one degree burn on my cheek with a burn blistered handprint.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Wiping my cheek to suppress that one degree burn pain like a triple points of fuck you from Mr. Human Torch's daughter, I'm starting to regret my decision for playing my verses on her.

When I heard this jet engine roaring, I know I'm screwed here.

"BAKA!" Now I'm slowly regretted my decision now as I heard a roaring engine behind me and Animu sounding words like I'm in a shitty animu sitcom with all the fucking anime tropes and generic clichés which no one wants.

In quick reaction, I Dude-Dodge out of the way of an upcoming airplane that's flying directly at me with the almighty fucking dude-dodge I ever made with a fucking wicked backflip. The terrorist plane misses its mark. Wait, that doesn't right.

After that wicked stunt I made, it stopped and-…okay, what the fuck I'm seeing here? That a plane is wearing some sort of weird Touhou like hat which I play that bullet-hell game for shit n' giggles for so many non-ironic purposes. By any means, is this plane fucking sentient?

Seeing this rather medium size airplane that has a size of a human, it hovers near me and speaking in this weird Otaku accent.

"Why are you cheating with her you pervert?!" Wait, I never fucking meet you in the first place-and what's that anime term again? Tsunder whatever? Either I don't know or don't even fucking care anymore. I'm not some bizarre, wannabe Japanese dude doing those weeaboo and that Asian stuff that has so many ironic anime indulges that almost made me speak like Damara with the ultra-size steak of anime beating down on you with the all mighty Chuck Norris kicking down on your balls of making your worse decision ever of choosing that very life style.

Also, I didn't check on my deck as one of my cards starting to move. As it automatically remove from my deck and fell to the ground.

Then suddenly…the nakking happened.

"NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK NAK-

 **NAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKAKAKKAKAKAKAKAKANAKAKKAKANANAAKANAKANAKANAKANAANAKANAKNAAKAKAKAK!"**

Oh God damn it!

Seeing my Captchalogue card is activated on its own, fucking red crocodiles appeared like bunch of fucking Charmanders popped out in one, single pokeball.

Knowing too well that these Nakodiles being stupid as hell, they starting to wander off in this foreign ass place which they'll probably cause some havoc to the local inhabitants here.

Now everything I saw and happened here is plain B.S. Having the most shittest of luck to deal with these bizarre Weeaboo sitcom people I'm in. Now I have to deal with all my fucking Crocodiles or Consorts or whatever they're called start breaking shit that I might have to pay.

"NOTICE ME COOLKID SENPAI!"

Oh hell no.

* * *

 **Rest in pepperonis Mr. Strider, rest in pieces.**


	4. Horse-oh god

**Seeing all the horses make everyone sweaty. There's nay denial of seeing the ultimate creature of all time.**

* * *

Chapter 4: STRONG fle%es!

* * *

Out of eighty percent of my body is trying to wake up from the untold event of a sudden flash. Other percent of my body is sweating to do my unnatural nature of my strength.

Waking upon this dark place, I spotted my Dancestor who is descendant or connected to my Ancestor of the disgraced E%ecutor. Order to kill…Nepeta's…Ancestor.

Thinking about the revelation makes me feel…uncomfortable, and unpleasant thoughts begin to fill my mind of murdering my own Moirallegiance, in addition to my own failures, I failed to protect Nepeta from the great highb100d. As I was too loyal to my own Alternia pride to help anyone in need.

Spotted my Dancestor Horuss who is able to wield a mighty bow without even breaking it unlike me, even though his body looks too feeble and un-STRONG enough to use his mighty body, I suggest he needs to drink daily dosage of Arthur's milk to give him strength.

Neigh, I believe I'm being bias here; he looks strong enough to handle himself in the single battlefield, unscratched by his accuracy and deadly precision.

 _*Clop* *clop* *clop!*_

Is this what I here?

Turning to the strange clopping noises, my loyal Lusus appeared. Particular Horuss's Lusus as Arthur's fine muscle hands holding a glass of milk for me. With his notorious udders to give us minerals to make us strong.

Although, the milk doesn't do anything in particular for my strength, it does help me to reassure myself and calm my mind for a brief moment at a time.

Grabbing the glass and drank the silky, mineral milk, fresh out of my used to be my loyal custodian udders. I drank the milk and-

 ***SNAP!***

-it broke again.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a wrathful screech that I Gog forsaken keep breaking my glass! I heard another clopping source, udder than the loyal servant Arthur.

A majestic white horse appeared in front of me. With her undeniable, gorgeous white mane, pink bow, and a heart shaped near its rear. Where I believe this mighty creature is owned by this Rose Lalonde human as its name is called Maplehoof.

"8=D So this MIGHTY f*erce h*rse? Is she from Rose Human?" Yes, I do believe this is from this Rose Human. Looking at it makes me…sweatier.

Drops of sweat begin to pour around me and ounces of my fatty liquid begin to fell onto the ground…does Arthur have any more dry towels to clean myself with?

"Whoa there pal! You look like you're sweating pretty hard. Any chance that you guys are flexing here as well buddy? (;" Who said that-…oh dear.

Looking around of my entire surrounding to find who's saying that, my b100d shivered when I saw who said it and the horse playing begins when I saw the many muscular h00fbeasts flexing their STRONG arms and hovering in the air with their hard reptile tails wiggling, flawlessly flexing their magnificent pecs with utmost vanity.

Their budging muscles move with no mercy or dignity to anyone seeing their glorious physique.

Crowds of them did a synchronize flexing ritual with absolute perfection, showing their guns with no remorse or shame of what they're doing. As if the planets were being destroyed by the sheer muscle matter of each time they flex.

My muscle capacity begin to budge of my Id desires...staring at their STRONG physique, craving myself to FLE%!  
…

MUST…

RESIST…

The temptation…

To STRONG fle%!

* * *

 **Equius failed to resist the flex.**


	5. Timey-wimey

**Well here comes Sans with him talking to two people.**

 **Updated 2/1/2016: add more hints of where the rest of the kids and trolls are at. The hints I add is a crab and a dog.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Timey-wimey Troll and the Windy Trickster

* * *

Strolling in the woods where the snow dogs reside near _Snow-Dog_ town, I was minding my own business until I detected a strange anomaly within the space-time continuum, causing this strange butterfly-effect that overrides the original timelines when the anomalies arrived here, entangling within our own space, time-continuum.

This odd anomaly interfered with the original timelines that me, befriending the Eight Child…or countlessly being murdered by them. As I now detected multiple timelines here n' there…which most of them are the bad timelines involve with a strange Eight _spi-dicer,_ rolling her Eight Dices against the particular Eight… _demon_.

888…I think I'll like this unknown person, but I don't know who it is and why? It feels like it involves with avenging something in _those_ timelines…I'll probably meet this person and learn the _eight_ -vent, _eight_ -ventually.

That's odd, why do I keep saying eight all of the sudden that I feel so relived on saying that?

My foresight is a bit fuzzy right now, but I'll eventual investigate it soon enough when the event begins. As the final child falls down within the underground, deciding our fates would be. Possibly, getting dunked on if they were that gullible of that ruse I made for them.

Strolling in the forest, minding my own business…I felt an unknown presence coming towards me.

Strange, the stranger that's approaching me is within time itself and I detected this person is quite…energetic to say the least.

"Hey you! Yes you! I like to pick a _bone_ with you! Get it? _Bone_ with you?" Turning around to see a floating grey monster with red butterfly wings hovering in the air with her feet off the ground, I saw specks of weird fairy dust that's emanating out of her wings. I suspect she's one of those anomalies I detected.

She's wearing an odd red costume like she got it out from an Anime costume party and she has curved, ram like horns attached to her head. By appearance, her horns look like those human candy corn candies that tasted really bad in my opinion. To be honest, that's the best pun I ever heard when she made that joke.

Hearing she cleared her throat and begins to formally introduces herself to me. She spoke again.

"Sorry about that. Just seeing you makes me want to make an awesome pun out of it! So beforehand…I want to ask you something. Are you the timekeeper in this reality that we're in?" So you know I'm the only one that can detect time itself? Yup, you really found the _Skeleton_ Key that holds all time and reality in this space lady.

" _Yup, you definitely found the guy. So what do you want and how did you get into our various timelines exactly lady? By the way, I'm Sans, Comic-Sans. But you can call me Sans for short."_ I'm curious, how did you guys penetrated into our space-time and reality? It was normal before, but you guys suddenly showed up out of the blue. Changing all the events that just happened here.

Wanting to exactly know of who these people are that suddenly just popped out of nowhere within our timelines. She answered me of how complicated that question was.

"Sup Sans, I'm Aradia. How do I start this? Well…it's sort of complicated of how we got here in the first place. You see…we were playing a game called Sburb or Hiverbent equivalent to Sburb. In actuality, we were suck into this game and we well…we sort of destroyed our own reality. Plus, destroying our own time and space after that…event we had." So a game brought you here that somehow bend reality, so that's why you _game_ over here in the first place ha?

"In addition, it's more complicated of how the game works and how we even beat the game in the first place is beyond me. But overall, it's pretty much brutal when you're in THE game. A lot of life n' death situation occurred and I don't like to talk about the details as…as it doesn't sit well with me, it's really graphic and _maid_ me want to vomit from seeing it." Hmm, that's rather interesting.

So you're stuck away from your true home ha? So you're now _Understuck_ here with us?

Either way, I don't really care much unless you start killing everyone here for no particular reason. Sure, you people can stay here as long as you want, but if you people are acting bunch of psychos…well, there's going to be a lot of bad times.

"Anyhow, I need to go. I want to check the time and reality within this space and see what lies ahead of here." Sure, whatever you say Aradia. But before you go, can you tell me this?

" _Sure. Whatever you say Aradia, but can you tell me this before you leave? Bout' this girl who's fighting against the Eight Child and who is obsessed with the number eight all the time? My vision of time ahead of me is a bit obscured right now as it currently didn't happened yet and yet the person, who's fighting against it, doesn't belong into this universe's time, space spectrum. Hard to tell of whom this grey spider lady is as she doesn't exist here for me to look at her history. But can you tell me anyways?"_

That's time in a nutshell because this person doesn't exist here. So I cannot tell of who this person is and her history here is none-existent.

"Oh, you're talking about Vriska. Yeah she was a HUGE bitch before; well…she was a huge bitch. But she's currently consulting, amending her own past actions and deeds. I saw and know what you mean…BUT I cannot spoil it for you because-…" She then put up a dramatic pause.

"It's-a-great-epic-FINALE… _wink_!" Seeing she pointed her index fingers at me and made a sly wink at me. Knowing it will be a great show of the bad time of this _thing_ going to have.

"Seriously though, yeah I know it's bad if I can't tell you of what it is, but I CANNOT tell you of what it is as it'll mess with the natural properties of time itself, destroying the natural process of our now original timeline here as it'll create terrible, artificial timeline offshoots if I told you of what it is. Resulting in a huge butterfly-effect and the after-effect producing dire consequences that no one should see. Where the results will yield more drastic misfortunes than any good in the future, making an inevitable loop of paradoxes if I tell of you what it is. But it's very satisfying when you finally see it without knowing it in the first place."…

…

"It's like putting a cat in a box, but you cannot tell of what the results are inside the box. So if I told you, the unknown and the improbability will raise its likelihood...which is bad."

…

Well, I hope you're right Aradia. You know, I usual hate surprises that I don't know of or keeping promises that I might break. Sure, I'll give a swing to that. As I know, we're probably screwed anyways. Accepting the terrible fate that I might face.

"Oh, before I go…I think John is near here. Also I got a new joke for you!" So what's the joke?

"What instruments do skeletons play?" And what it is it? Oddly, it feels like this happened before.

"I don't know, what?" Replied to Aradia's inevitable joke that I know is going to happen.

"TromBONES!" Oh I wish someone could play the drums for that!

" _Ha! N_ _ice joke. So this John person, is he a human?"_ I question the odd fairy person in front of me. Hesitant if he _is_ human.

Aradia nodded her head which confirms my hesitation. "Yes…seeing your peoples' history. Some of you don't take humans very kindly. Not in a serious manner though. Yeah, John is pretty much a nice person to be a human. So don't worry about him. He's pretty much the only one who spearheaded us out from that hellish game." Well that's a relief.

Before Aradia was about to depart, she warned me about someone.

"Oh, if you encounter any of my kind called trolls and the one that looks like me…well, be cautious around the person named Damara and who speaks Japanese because she's…well, a very rude Weeaboo and who is, unfortunately, my relative."

Weeaboo? Like Alyphs? Is it a same thing as Otaku or something that's obsessed with anime stuff?

" _So if she's your relative? Are you interested in Anime or something, like relative bonding?"_ I wonder if she's an Otaku, just like Alyphs?

"If I'm interested in Anime and an Otaku person just like her? Nah, I don't follow the same trend as her because I'm really interested in Korean. 이 처럼 (Like this!) It's pretty much a deterrent to stop her from sexually harassing me all the time. For the bonding part…well that's up in the air because I told you before, she isn't that…a person type." As she said that, she then faded from the materialized existence of time n' space, when she unknowingly summoned these two floating boxes with crystal quartz on them.

When she plays them, she's gone.

" _Geommeokjima ni simjangsoriga deulkyeo, dwie seoseo chimchakage jikyeobwabwa-"_

For a second, I thought someone's singing for a moment. But I think am hearing things here. Besides, I'm not into those foreign human-culture stuff that Alyphs is always obsessed about and not a _fan_ -atic about it.

As she's gone in time, I detected another anomaly that's near to my sentry post. I wonder who?

Seeing it's the faster way to take on my short-cuts than just simply walking, I'm now here, near to my sentry post. What a fast coincidence ha?

Finding this John person that Aradia talked about. I heard someone approaching behind me.

"Hey, do you want to shake my hand. It's rude you know if you don't?" Hmmmm, I know what's going to happen.

Turning around to face John and holding a special surprise in my hand, I turn to him and grabbed his hand.

 _ ***TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooottttt…***_

 _ ***TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooottttt…***_

Looks like we have a double whoopee-ception in our _hands_.

I think I'm going to like this kid.

"Darn, looks like we both have whoopee cushions. Looks like we're both tied here buddy." Darn right you are kid.

Learning what this kid looks like, he's wearing the same fabric that Aradia wears. But this human has light blue color scheme instead of deep red. He has glasses like a nerd, slightly messy black hair, and wearing his blue pajamas that has some weird long coil thing attached to his back…with his banana shoes on his feet.

" _Darn straight you are kid…anyways. Do you go by the name John by any chance?"_ Seeing he open his mouth in shock of how I know his name. I interrupted him to answer his question.

" _Your friend Aradia told me about you. So no hard feelings about it, alright kid?"_ Seeing his face breathe out in sigh relief that I'm not some random stalker that's stalking him for his stockings, the kid's getting interesting every moment he talks to me.

"So Aradia send you? Well that's a relief to hear. Aradia is sometimes a bit creepy, but you'll get over her. Anyways before I get distracted, who are you since we recently met?" Fair enough.

" _The names Sans, Comic-Sans kid, don't forget bout' it."_ Giving a reassuring wink, not in a creepy wink like wink, a friendly like wink I remind you.

"Well Sans. Before I go to find my friends, how about you look over to your Sentry Post, I think there's something wrong over there." Ohh? I think you need to double check there pal.

" _How about you check it out? I think you left bunch of gusher treats in there before I last check."_ Ta-dah, he took the bait.

"Wait gushers? What do you mean? I didn't put-let me look." Yeah man, I think you definitely left something over there.

As the John human naively walks over to my humble Sentry Post. He ducks down to see the stash that I left for him.

"Oh sweet, I didn't know I left bunch of gushers that I like-…" Boom goes the dynamite.

 ***Schlik!***

Looks like you just got _dogged_ on!

Seeing John is now covered in dog residue from the metal bucket that landed atop of his head when he carelessly pulled the string that's behind the Gusher box. He is now covered in dog stuff.

Sorry kid…you should try better than that trick because I'm THE prank master.

"Oh come on!" When he said that after being dunked on with dog residues. He suddenly turns into a light-blue colored wind as the bucket that was on his head, fell to the ground when he de-materialized from existence.

Well this is quite new that you don't usual see.

After he left and getting dogged on from my ultimate prank I made for him, I now detected two more anomalies appeared near me. Where the lady behind the door is at, you know? Where I played my knock-knock jokes with her for the fun of it and appreciate my good talents?

Boy, I hope she's doing fine by dealing with those two. But I have a feeling that she's going to have a great time with them.

Great _elegant_ times…oh, what was I thinking about again? Something to do with trolls? Oh yeah...

Recalling of that certain troll girl I previously met, I think I saw one of her kind but it's rather grumpy. Hanging out with this strange human girl who has white dog ears and a tail, where she pounced on this grumpy looking troll that seems to be always angry all the time and then later getting pounced on some more by the local wildlife dogs. Getting all licked and slobbered by those small, annoying white dogs...

Or...possibly be covered in dog residue by now, just like the John human person which I counter-prank him.

 _ ***Honk!***_

Ha? Who is making that honking sound?

* * *

[John]

Getting dumped on with piles of dog residue from his counter-prank. My prank just went into a complete bust as I carelessly got tricked on pulling a string from my favorite gusher flavored snack!

Darn it, that would be my best prank on Sans but he just out-prank me. That clever skeleton!

My windy-thing somehow got triggered when the bucket landed on my head as the wind then transported me that I don't know where exactly?

Feeling the breeze going through me faded, the wind eventual stopped as I appeared to be standing in some crystalize cave with…two pair of houses that reminiscently shape like ghosts?

Ha? I wonder who's inside those houses. Probably cool ghost people. That would be really cool if I meet ghost people here!

Hmm...looking around this place, it looks really great for the salamander people to live here-...and I wonder where's Vriska is at? That thought suddenly just hit me. Thinking about it, I really need to apologize for being such an ass to her as I now fully remembered between us two. Sweet adventures that I now remembered!

Strange, why did I forget about Vriska for two years anyways? That just really sucks on forgetting about her. Besides, she's really a coooooool troll!

* * *

 **So there's Aradia and John, now onto the wwizards.**


	6. The grub who lives

**Well here's part six and you're a wwizard Amporas! Plus some rad trolls.**

* * *

Chapter 6: You are a WWizard Eridan…and Cronus

* * *

Uhhhhh…what the fuck just happen? At first, we were at our prize door and then this Glub forsaken, bright ass light blinded us after that. Now, we're in this weird ass place with my Gog forbid, fucking Dancestor.

Its very fucking un-funny you know, just remembering of how much we try to both flirt with each other and how we felt so fucking disgusted after our so called _date_. At least he has some dignity and giving me more insight to myself of how I'm a desperate nut fuck just like him.

Now we both realized to ourselves of how fucking stupid it is on hooking on a relationship that no one wants, realizing how much of a fucking losers we really are. Thinking about it, I think we're now less-prone on doing something retarded when it comes to desperation and dealing with low-fucking self-esteem. Just remembering of how desperate I am back at the-...

...

...

...

...yeah, let's not go back there betwween me and Kanaya...

Let me repeat myself, I felt utterly disgusted on dating my own Dancestor anyways. Period. Fortunately, we inevitable became pale mates of our own realization of how stupid we really are.

before I get into troll romance exposition bullshit. Right now, we're in this weird ass place that has steel, electronics, and lava substance on the ground that seems to be everywhere here with obnoxious blinky lights n' shit that's hurting my eyes. This place sucks big time.

Also, this place is so fucking hot as hell here and I'm a proud sea dweller for fuck sakes. Fish can't survive in hot places you know.

"Oh glubbing fuck Cronus. Wwhere the heck are wwe anywways?" Telling my Dancestor of this bullshit we're in. He agreed with me.

"Darn straight you are Eridan. Don't knowv either. This pretty much 8oring as hell-and wvhere are vwe supposed to go?" How the glub should I know?! The place is a gog forsaken labyrinth as-

" **Do my eyes deceive me?"** Wait…who the glub just said that?

" **Yes! The prophecy came true of the true w-wizards stew upon us!"** Finding of who the fuck keeps saying that, I turn behind me to see a crowd of…oh fuck me sidewways.

Seeing a group of strange, short creatures that are dressed like fictional wizards. Wearing the stereotypical wizard hats, weird robes, and their stubby hands glowing like they're magical something-which all of us agree that is not real. They begin to chant gibberishly and somehow know our Glub forsaken names!

" **You are a w-wizard Eridan! Including you Cronus W-weasel!"** Seriously, how the fucking Jegus do they know our names!

Also to clarify these douches, magic doesn't exist you fuck nuts! End-of-SENTENCE!

"Go fuck yourself you pansy ass fan-fictional magic wwhores. Magic doesn't exist and you knoww it. Wwe aren't wwizards for crying out loud!" Then this grubbing shit happened!

" **You are a wwizard! You are a wwizard! You are the troll grub wwho lived!"** JEGUS FUCKING CHRIST! Now all of them are noww fucking surrounding us and tackling us to the ground as they fucking believe wwe are fictional wwizards!

Noww I knoww wwhy Karkat feels like this way.

"I AM NOT YOUR GRUBBING STUPID HUMAN FICTION HARRY POTTER BULLSHIT YOU FAKE WWIZARD PRICKS! LEAVE US ALONE" Wwhen I said that, all these so called goofy wwizard abominations somehoww multiplied-and they noww fucking dog piling us!

" **YOU ARE NOT A WWIZARD! YOU ARE A TRUE WWIZARD ERIDAN!"** Let me repeat myself…

"WWE ARE NOT YOUR COD DAMN WWIZARDS YOU PIECE OF NOOK SHIT!"

* * *

[Meanwhile]

"Com3 on M1tun4! Do 4 r4d tr1ck for m3! You c4n do 1t dud3!" Encouraging my flush Matesprit to do a rad trick for me on the rails of this weird place we're in. This pl4c3 looks so r4d. W3 c4n't r3s1st th3 urg3 to do some m4d tr1cks here!

Seeing Mituna grinding through the rails like a pro, and did a wicked 360 spin in the air like a MLG level bro. He was doing fine and dandy, doing some r4d stunts in the air until…

"SWWEET FUCKING LOWWLIFE DAVID RADCLIFFE DICK! GET AWVY! AUGHHHHHHHHHHH!" That happened…

Hearing the familiar desperate fish trolls that echoed throughout this strange place, Mituna lost his concentration and fell flat on the ground. Luckily, he's wearing his lucky Helmsman helmet to avoid further brain damage.

Mituna then later gets up from the ground and starting to have a mental spasm from hearing those two.

"1 H34R F15H R4P1575 N34R M3! N0! FUCK 1 7R1P!" Then…he starts to spas out on the ground. Especially from hearing Cronus' voice, he begins to spas out some more.

Oh Mituna, you he need to control yourself and be more rad of 4 troll dud3 your are. Even you hear the sexual harassing fishes near you, you can still do it. Besides you can do it even you have a disability! Have d3t3rm1n4t1on!

Looks like he needs a hand to calm his mental spasm down. Yet, I wonder where his Dancestor is at anyways? Probably doing his n3rdy computer stuff unlike Mituna here.

* * *

 **Looks like the wizards are true and the rad trolls doing cool stunts…now, where's Sollux and Dirk?**

 **Also guest in the comment, I'm not a Karkat.**


	7. Dog

**Whoops, did I say that a bi-polar troll and a Prince that's going to be held hostage by a lizard? I meant a crab that's walking his dog.**

 **So here it is. Also, I re-vise and fixed some chapter grammars that I missed while busy writing. I think I got all of them…I think.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A dirty, sloppy Dog make-out

* * *

So yeah…I'm just walking with my dog. Nothing in particular, I'm not angry, not angry at all!

Oh who am I fucking kidding. I'M REALLY FUCKING ANGRY HERE!

WHY AM I ANGRY?! For starters! I thought we were supposed to be in another dimension and doing some Godly shit n' whatnot in another universe. BUT INSTEAD, we were send into this danky, rumpy ass forest and walking with this obnoxious Jade human! Frolicking like her old stupidly, naïve-self which unfathomable pisses me off! But fortunately for her, she cut that shit when she grows older and smartened up a bit once for a while. BUT AGAIN, she really has a bad tendency of being stupid all over again!

By _'human,'_ that was an understatement on my part. Of how these so called humans describe her. She is literal now a Gog fucking furry as she still infuse with her unholy guardian! Also I'm still shit-out terrified of her Grimbark-self!

Okay, I'm getting tired of this grubbing, fucking bullshit I'm in. Instead of getting something really great from our prize fucking finale, we're now in this fucking snowy ass place that looks like Jade's stupid ass planet with her stupid ass frogs, and more importantly, hanging out with Harley who is still in her Dog-tier form!

AND I'M REALLY, **REALLY** PISSED THAT DIDN'T TURN OUT THAT WAY!

Also, Jade is being Jade, she's wearing her typical black witch outfit, having her dog ears sprouting out from the top of her head, and her permanently stupid golly ass smile plastered across her face.

Even we beat the game. We still somehow have our Video Game shit with us! Like God-tiers, consorts, and some random chess people we encounter in the forest!

"Look Karkat! This place looks so literal cool just like my planet of Frost and Frogs! It is also a cool place for my consorts to be set free as the iguana people really like their location to be very cold as they reminded them of their home planet."

"SURE it is." Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep yapping on about your boring ass Consorts. I think I give zero shits about them as I have more concerning matters in my mind than your selfish, cutesy shit! I don't care of the pointless, shit stain snow around me or the Gog disgusting looking tall pine trees around me either!

As we keep walking with our rumpy asses around here and doing nothing particular at all than staring at this stupid snow place we're in. Jade suddenly stop on her tracks for some reason?

"Karkat…" Hmmm, what is it Jade? Why the fuck are you stopping now?

Hearing her voice suddenly turned sad for zero shit reasons. Jade then turned her head to face me, in order for me to look at her stupid sad little puppy dog like eyes to take an emotional effect on me. She keeps whimpering to me like she's some SAD sack of shit.

Still not working…

 _*Whimper_ …

Okay, maybe it is…

* _Sobbing loudly…_

OKAY! What the fuck do you want?!

"Alright Jade, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU CRYING FOR!?" Yelling at her unreasonable emotional state she's in. She simply explains it to me of her human ' _emotions.'_

"Do we ever find our friends again Karakt? I'm very worried of them and the forest we're in doesn't support Wi-Fi at all." REALLY JADE?! REALLY?! YOU ARE FUCKING WORRIED OVER YOUR SO CALLED 'FRIENDS' THAT WE HAVE?!

I swear. I don't even understand this girl at all!

"Okay listen to me Jade. LISTEN RIGHT FUCKING CLOSELY! Listen right fucking closely so hard that my budge is whispering in anguish for you to shut up and listen! I don't know where the hell they are! Period! And we don't know where the fuck we are at! So crying out of the blue isn't going to solve any of our problems if you keep standing there like an idiot and keep on whimpering! So let's continue on walking so we can ACTUALLY find our friends than simply standing there, crying over this bullshit." Snapping some senses to Harley with reality checks and shoving some COLD, HARD facts down to her throat so she wouldn't easily breakdown. Especially like her stupid, old dream-self of the previous discussion we had when she prototyped her useless-self. She knows if she keeps this up. She would eventual become the epitome of her uselessness and her flaws as she remembered her Dream-sprite…which both of us agreed that we shouldn't dive into that discussion. As it's very awkward for both of us.

Having our little chat on berating and self-perseverance, she finally smartens up and stops crying, knowing it's rather pointless on doing it in the first place.

"Yeah, you're right Karakt. I'm just really worried about them and it just my canine-self is taking it too seriously of the situation we're in. _***WOOF!* *WOOF!* *BARK!***_ Whoops…" AUGHH! Consolidating someone's emotions is one tedious ass process to deal with. I am not going through that bullshit again!

As we continue to walk through the tall pine-trees and following the snowy trail in silent…I think it is time to confess-

 _*scuffle!*_

What was that?!

Turning to my right of where I heard the noise is radiating out…for a second, I thought I saw a red hooded figure with a ribbon on her chest staring at me…but I guess I'm seeing things here. Yup, I think I'm definitely FUCKING seeing things here!

As we kept on walking, doing nothing particular in dead silent…okay, what was I thinking again? Oh yeah. I think it's time to confess to Harley.

"Harley…I want to tell you something." Diving into this touchy subject I had in mind. I spoke to Harley of something I hid from her for a while and I think it's time to confess my feelings to her. As it seems the appropriate time to tell her of what I'm thinking.

Seeing her ears peak and looking back at me in question. I told her of what I'm going to tell her.

"Seeing we both know each other, and giving you my formal apologizes of what I did do you in the past. I think it's the right time to tell you of what I'm feeling for you." Okay…here it is.

"To extend your forgiveness onto me…I-I respect you. So, here it is that Kanaya and Rose help me out with." Oh Gog, this is getting too mushy for my taste.

Pulling out a functional Sylladex card instead of my worthless ass Fetch Modus that's useless as hell for me as its keeps locking me out! I un-captchalogue the card as a black and grey stripe scarf appeared in my hands. The scarf itself is riddled with real tiny, green colored gem emeralds to make the scarf look sparkly and shit. As Rose and Kanaya have a knack for fashion taste than I am.

Hope she fucking loves it because it took me weeks to convince those two assholes to make a Gog damn scarf for me of a simple request!

As Jade stared down onto the sparkling scarf I had in my hands. Her face brightens up with the obnoxious word 'joy' on it. She smiled so hard at me, I swear, I thought she's going to pounce on me-OH FUCK NO!

" **WOOF! WOOF! :D"**

As I fucking jinx it up. Jade then FUCKING POUNCES ON ME AS WE'RE ON THE GROUND AND STARTS TO LICK MY FACE-EW! FUCKING EW! JADE! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU NOOK-LICKER!

She is now covering me with her Gog forsaken saliva and I now know what to do next.

" **FAUGHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

 **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** -

* * *

[Snowdin]

" **-EEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

…

Hm…I think we've kno+w where Karkat is at now. That would probably stir Kankri's social _justice_ mood to bore his ass to asunder.

By what about me and Kankri are up to you say? To further explain, we're in this rather odd, snowy village. Filled with strange mo+nsters and what not. The males don't act like sexists which is a go+o+d thing in my book. But still, I feel something bad is going to happen soon…but not this time or this line we're in.

For Kankri though…he's still preaching, rambling on about his so+cial _'justice'_ bullshit when he heard rumors that their monarch culled six children…or was it seven? But who cares, I really need to shut this kid up before he starts to self-monologue.

By the way, I think the girl name Roxy who was with us and is an utmost drunker. Went to a local bar called Grillby's, hearing they have the hardest liquor to go around this place and I'm really worried of her stupor mental state if she keeps drinking her ass off to her grave.

But it's her choice, not mine to decide.

Stepping on the chilly, white snow, following Kanrki so he wouldn't over-exaggerate himself of his social issue topics and not letting him flip the fuck out of more social 'issues' he deemed injustice. Everything seems calm until Kankri saw-…

"LET MAKE SNOWDIN GREAT AGAIN! VOTE FOR THE RIGHTFUL MAYOR TO LOWER TAXES! TO PROMOTE FREEDOM! LESS STRICT ON GUN CONTROL TO PROTECT OURSELVES FROM THE MIDNIGHT CREW!" Seeing en masse of monsters who are holding political banners and picket-signs saying _'vote for this black chess person thing'_ that I self-described it for you as they're cheering for the self-proclaimed 'Mayor' here. He's wearing a hat, dirty robes, and a monocle over his right eye.

He's standing on a wooden stage next to a brown podium, raising his two arms to make two peace signs like the Human President Richard Nixon who made a really bad scandal-oh Gog, I think Kankri's fascination on human politics took a tow on me as I'm now speaking like him when I keep hearing his pointless lecture!

Behind the 'mayor,' there is a young, white chess lady…who is a dog with wings, wearing a golden ring with pearls on her finger. On her shoulder, I saw a sling that's carrying a bag that holds tons of mails inside. Beside her, a black chess male who has black n' white caution tapes wrapped around his body and holding a baton in his hand as he's acting like some sort of security guard for this mayor person.

They aren't the only ones here, I saw crowds of white n' black chess people surrounding the podium, fanatically shouting at the Mayor in full total support of him since he's a chess person just like them.

What I'm seeing now is rather strange. Why would there be politically campaigning over this small town? Does this town even have guns in the first place?

For the Midnight Crew, I heard about them. But never see them in action before. Only words describe them by the Rose Human as she has some prominent knowledge about the crew. A gang of mobsters that's pretty much mostly harmless as they do petty things and do nothing all too serious or fetal on their criminal activities since they love to run their personal casinos…unless, if you try to do something malicious acts against them. They'll have enough justification to be ruthless against you. Otherwise, end you in a fast and quick death if that act you committed is that really severe.

"AH! That Right-wing h99ligan! He's spreading c9nservative propaganda than valuing equality of this wicked world we're living in!" Oh Gog, don't tell me he's going to decide to be a Gog forsaken politician and making his o+wn campaign! I have enough of his bullshit for once.

"Go+g dang it Kanny. We don't need more political nonsense in this village! Besides, why do we need-" Again, Kankri is having his wild social tantrum moments that he cut me off.

"C9me 9n P9rrim! Let's make our signs and 6ring about social equality in this world and political correctness." Kankri, Kankri, Kankri…please for once, stop with your political _'correctness'_ bullcrap-and don't you dare of becoming a boring politician!

Inevitable…he doesn't care and end up being another political candidate of this unnecessary political game that Snowdin is now experiencing.

I wonder…who was I thinking again? Was it Roxy-?

"HEeey Porrim! What's- _*hick!*_ what'z up girl! And waz is UP in this town?" That stand corrected, never mind of what I just mentally said.

Standing beside me is our dear old friend Roxy, who is currently holding her alcoholic beverage called whiskey in her left hand. She speaks in her slurry, alcoholic language as she's under the influence of her intoxicating beverages. Where she passed to her drinking limit as she stumble a bout in this small town, tipsy and blitzed in her behavior, unmannered to be a true gentle lady.

Turning to Roxy, she is wearing her old God-tier suit which is the Rogue of Void. The suit itself is dyed in dark indigo and blue as they represent her aspect called Void. Other words, she's mindless and clueless, unaware of her surroundings. Which again, she's drunk.

Then again, Roxy begin to nonsensical ramble on about some hot guy that she met in a bar. As she keeps nagging on of how hot he is. Hearing it, I o+fficially lo+st my attentio+n span o+n her.

Alright then…now back to deal with Kankri before he starts getting into another tantrum.

* * *

[Back at the forest…]

OH GOD! THERE'S MORE FUCKING DOGS LICKING ME?! FUCK! FUCKITY! FUCK-FUCK!

When Harley is endlessly licking me! More group of dogs appeared in many FUCKING varieties. As the small, annoying ones are slobbering all over my face. The bigger dogs that are humanoid begin to take turns on licking me, making it grosser than it ever was!

I can't do shit as Harley is pinning me onto the ground and her grip is unholy as hell!

There's one thing I can do and I'm really good at it!

" **SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!"**

Yelling out with all my might! Having hope that someone would hear me of this hell I'm in! My wish then came fucking true when I heard soft, faint footsteps approaching me.

Struggling to move my head when all these fucking dogs keep leaking on my fucking face! I saw the red-hooded figure approaching me with her face obscure under her hood. Her crimson-red cloak flow through the wind as she looks-wait a second! I think I saw you before!

Yeah! That's right! I think I saw you stalking me for a brief second, but why the hell are you approaching so suddenly that you look frantic-

" **WOOF! WOOF! BARK!"**

OH HELL NO! SHE IS ANOTHER FUCKING DOG?!

She then crouch in all four and leaped in the air. As she landed on me, everything went black…covered in disgusting saliva.

* * *

[Jade]

 _PLAY! PLAY! PLAY!_

 _When I saw the mysterious girl approaching us in giddy excitement, I smelled her essence as she is a dog just like us. We need more dog loving here! I think she can share turns with Mrs. Dog and Mr. Dog! You know? Those two dogs that join me in our lick feast on Karkat, wearing those black robes and carrying the big axes in their paws?_

 _Turning back to the Red girl where I heard footsteps pounding on the ground. She ran towards to our licking feast. As I saw the Red Riding Hood figure made a huge leap in the air and licked Karkat's face with the biggest slobber across his head which I think he's now passed out by it._

 _Boy…I think he'll be mad by this. He loves to play!_

 _As the fun n' games are already over. I wonder_ …what just happen since my canine-self took over me in absolute joy and-oh no!

Staring down below my feet, I saw Karkat got slobbered all over his entire body with saliva that smells like canine spit! Who would do this to an innocent little crabby person!

Turning to my suspected victims, I turn to Dogamy and Dogaressa as the suspected dog culprits. As we begin to communicate through our dog language.

" **BARK! BARK! BARK!** _(Have you two been licking Karkat!?)" My_ eyes glaring at the two suspect dogs that may licked Karkat. As my body is now literally glowing like a Christmas tree in suspicion.

As they saw my slight peeved state, the two whimpered as they plead innocents.

" _*Whimper_ * _(We didn't do anything Jade! Honest! We just suddenly came here when we heard a sudden commotion! Then later, we're now standing here with the licked victim.)_ " Hmm? They don't know as well? Sniffing them, they're telling the truth.

" **WOOF! WOOF!** _(Doggo! Are you the one who licked him?!)"_ Interrogating the rowdy, ruff, scoundrel, looking dog who might be a bad dog who just loves to lick random strangers for the fun of it without their permission. He just shrugs and told the truth as well.

" **WOOF!** _(Don't know as well sweet treats. I saw a big commotion and movement over here. So I just looked into the matter of what just happening. Then everything went black and now I'm here with this slobbered looking rock that's slightly bit twitchy on the ground.)"_ So he doesn't know as well…this is getting a tad bit fishy and strange of what's happening here?

" **Bar-?** _(Greater dog, did you licked-?)_ Before I can say anything, Greater Dog then interrupted me as he doesn't know as well.

" **BARK! BARK!** _(I CAME HERE TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING? THEN I'M RIGHT HERE NOW JADE!)"_ Okay then, now Red-…when a second. Where is she?

Turning back to the Red Riding Hooding figure that smelled like a dog, I turn back to her to see she wasn't there anymore?

Hah? Strange…for a second, I thought she was here? But I guess she left before this event happen?

Felt something soft in my hands and very cuddly to snug on it. I look down to see Karkat's gift after I blanked out in excitement of his gift and it is SO COOL!

I saw the shimmery, small emeralds on the cute black and white strip scarf that fits around my neck. The texture felt so silky and soft! Gog, how did Karkat get this in the first place? No matter what, I'm so thankful of him!

Yet I think I need to help Karkat of his…well, drooling problem.

* * *

 **I can't decide which to pick? Clowns or the Prince of Heart and the Bi-polar troll?**

 **Also the odd character you read that's name Red is base on the Unity Undertale made from Taxiderby.**


	8. Rap-battle:initiated

**I already decided. I will go with the Prince and the Mage with the Otaku lizard. So yeah, here it is.**

 **Update 3/17...fix some errors of my other chapters again and added some more pesterchum chat dialogue on Dave.**

* * *

Chapter 2*2*2: ii2sufferable priick and a Beat-Down rap!

* * *

 **[Jade: be the Hacker Troll]**

Oh gog damn! That fuckiing hurt2 liike hell!

Wakiing up and realizing that I'm having these sudden fucking headaches again as if I'm having two-folds all over-…oh gog, it's happening all over again! IT II2 FUCKIING BACK!

As the unspeakable, fucking pain coursing through the entireties of my skull! Having these sudden feelings of an upending doom is going to happen anytime soon. I get down to my knees; bending in all fours, holding my own throat so ii wouldn't 2cream liike a little bitch here!

For the two whole minutes of frantically engrossing onto my occasional torture session of having big ass headaches like something jamming onto my brain, or aka, having a huge ass mind-fuck that really hurts like hell! The headache then finally subsided as I can think straight…for now.

Fucking Jegus, II thought II got rid of tho2e mental problem2, but now II have them back?! What the actual fuck?!

Although it hurts like hell, but I'm having thii2 strange sensation that this isn't the timeline that we're screwed in, if it is, I can't think what it is of what I'm thinking.

Who knows? Maybe a fucking spider bitch avenge us all and kicking some little shit who just love2 to ruiin everyone'2 liife down here.

Getting up, looking around while rubbing my poor aching skull of that nook-shit fuck session I had within my mind recently and finding out of where my douchebag 'friiend2' are at. Especially for Mituna-like dear fucking Gog, ii swear, I feel like I'm taking care of my mentally challenge dipshit of a Dancestor who can't think for 2hiit. Al2o, that's Latula job, not mine to deal with his iin2ufferable bull2hiit antics!

By looking around, I saw I'm in some weird lab that has yellow walls, a huge ass computer that I might hack into their systems for shits and giggles. Anime crap pin-ups splattered across the walls which Damara would probably be jacking off by it-and to clarify, I'm not iinto their Lost Weeaboos anime fan-club bullshit as I'm not into that kind of stuff liike fuck tho2e guy2! All ii care they can shut the fuck up for me and stop shitting out words of their so called _'Otaku'_ culture. Damara and Rufioh in my opinion can go fuck themselves!

As my anger is finally vented out from my mental systems, I heard someone groaning behind me and that sounded all too familiar of a douchebag who's related to thii2 other iin2ufferable douchebag a22hole that Terezi u2ed to fond over.

Turniing to my back, it i2 the douche of Heart2 and hii2 stupid shades covering his eyes as he got up and awakened. Wearing his disgusting purple, pink God-tier outfit that makes me want to hurl from looking at it2 design!

"Hey Sollux that Dave mentioned about you. Where the hell are we exactly?" What type of fucking question is that you dumba22?! Of course I don't know 2hiit!

"Of course II don't know you 2ack of 2hiit, what diid you 2u2pect-!?" Then I carelessly fell into his psychological trap bullshit.

"Why are you picking on a defenseless grown man who did nothing to do you like someone just jammed a double dildo right up your ass as you're absolutely salty about it? You know Sollux, I'm actually being a clueless stooge who's mentally oblivious of his surroundings as I'm fully not aware that we aren't in Kansas anymore. I want to see how well you behave to me and my guess is correct of how predictable of me. Try to restrain yourself for once and try to shut up?" Oh that smartass bastard!

 _*Whirl!*_

About to counter-argue to this a22hole of who just gave me a 2hiitty, pointless burn on me. I heard a door being open behind me. By specific definition of _'open,'_ I mean being _'lifted up in the air open'_ behind me. Not push that type of thing.

When I heard that metal cogs creakingly and making that weird whirling sound whenever this thing is being lifted up, I heard faint footsteps coming out from it while I was busy self-describing the stupid door for you.

Turniing behind me of our new guest here who just arrived to his or hers Hive, who is clearly unprepared for us as this person just waltz in here clueless-and interrupted my thought2 of what I'm goiing to say to thii2 human douchebag who is fuckiing iin2ufferable asshole to me.

Observing this creature that came inside his or hers Hive, a strange fuckiing fat lizard came in here and who is presumably a she, was eating 2ome weird Asian food that both trolls and humans have. What was it called again? Noodles or somethiing-you know, fuck it! Fuck this! I'm tired of giving out long, boring a22 exposition Budge fuck of talking on everything that's around me!

Al2o before ii forget, she's holdiing the fuckiing Batterwiitch's goods which is a fuckiing sliced chocolate cake. Which ii don't know where the hell she get that.

Anyhow, please move to siir douchebag Poiint of perceptiive, move to that prick now. II dare you!

* * *

 **[Sollux: be the priick]**

* * *

Jeez, what an asshole. He really wants his privacy that big? Fine, I'll take his spot since he's over-dramatic, not over-dramatic in a figurative speech, but he's a literal drama queen over it. Having a wild mood swings whenever he feels like it. Being calm at the present moment than being a hugest asshole later when he's all up n' arms all over himself. Being a princess faggot who always demanding a lot.

Now what did Sollux left off? Oh, right…the strange Lizard Girl.

Turning to the strange, yellow lizard lady as Sollux has no interest on talking to her as he has more _'important'_ matters to do in his own hands than do socializing this pure, insecure girl as I saw she's having a nervous breakdown to do our sheer manhood upon us…like she never talk to a guy.

In short, she's a train-wreck as she begins to panic like she didn't talk to anyone for billions of fucking years. As she begin to stutter of our awesome presence here while McDouche troll here isn't cooperative with us of how he feels about her…

…

…I take that back, he doesn't give a shit about her. Am I the only one going to socialize this poor, indoor weeaboo here? Fine, I'll do it by myself.

"Hey lizard gal, are we not in Kansas anyma' and deep underground of someone's basement?" Putting up a really shitty Texan accent for shit purposes to negotiate with this unnamed character in front of us, I wonder what's her name?

 **[Dirk: be the insecure lizard]**

* * *

 **[*You are now the insecure lizard]**

Insecure?! Uh…oh-I'm…alright, I admit, I am bit…UN-SOCIALIZE and that wasn't euphemism. N-n-n-not a euphemism at all! What are you going to get out off of me? Ju-just leave me b-b-b-be please? No low-esteem at sight! Nothing to see here!

"Anyway2, II'm goiing to u2e the computer. 2o II can iignore thii2 bull2hiit II'm 2eeiing here." U-uh, okay, you can use it, weird…monster thing?

Now pretty please…leave me be?

 **[*Lizard: back to the awesome cool kid]**

* * *

 **[You're back to the awesome cool kid…again]**

Wow…she's really having social issues. Who would have known? I wish I had my Lil Cal' with me to socialize her so this will be a lot easier for me to handle her issues.

 _ ***honk***_

Hmmm…what was that honking? Probably my imagination is making things up here.

About to drop some socializing skills on her life and indulging her with the utmost fucking life changing moment she's going to have, I-

 ***BOOM!***

" _ **Alphys' dearie, we got new buildings which are grandiose, glamorous casinos and a movie star in our-well hello there! Who we have here in front of our Great Royal Scientist?"**_

So we're talking to a super-mutant leader who is insecure and made this strange ass robot as she rules an entire kingdom while being un-socialize about it? Wow, what a great country we're living in.

After this metal-box thing just broke through a random wall and hearing that this lizard girl's name is Alphys. The big talking cereal box begin to rave that I'm a human and begin to interrogate or antagonize us with a shitty, quiz scene that pop out of nowhere as balloons, disco shit, confetti, and all that shit scattered across this place.

" _ **Welcome human! Welcome to the Underground quiz show…where am going to ask you trivia questions that might knock your socks off. If you don't…YOU'LL DIE!"**_ Hmm…interesting intro you have there. I wonder why're picking on a human you racist. Are you indeed racist? That's how political correctness works. Just like Kankri and his stupid monologues.

But unfortunately, you can't touch the Strider as it's like desecrating a pope in a unruly way possible, Ben Stiller giving shitty acting on his own films for self-indulging purposes, or Jigsaw suddenly gets cheerful all of the sudden than being all brooding n' crap which breaks the ethical code of him; you must go into a trial of becoming a True Bro-bot or having a Buddy who's associated me with you, if you want me to enter your shitty quiz show and sexually carcass me with your metal hands. You first must prove yourself through a motherfucking sick RAP-OFF!

* * *

 **[RAP-OFF: Initiated]**

* * *

" _Yo what are talking about bruh?"_

" _What so fucking making you craw?"_

" _Buddy, if you want to jizzle' with me of your shitty, fizzle quiz show."_

" _You must Mcjizzle with my Bro-bots initiated show."_

" _To accept you to our frisky, fizzled bro-fucks circle."_

" _To maximize our insufficient fuck cares in our care circuits."_

As my modus opens up, I pop my two Anbroids out; shit is going down in this rap-off, testing this robot if he can handle my beat-down.

* * *

 **[Anbroids v2.0: INITIATED_]**

* * *

" _ **YO IF YOU WANT TO PASS US!"**_

" _ **YA' MUST RAP US!"**_

" _ **NOT BUSHING OUR PLUSH!"**_

" _ **NOT HEARING YOUR SHIT SHOW SHUSH!"**_

" _ **I am…argh."**_ Yup, this robot isn't program to rap us, so this robot can't handle us isn't it?!

Hearing the big 'O' in the air of that sick shit burn we made…which is only Alphys and the camera crew near me made…also probably the media as well.

I can hear the little kids awing at us of our little stunt we made as we speak…shitting on their great idol with some sick burns.

* * *

[Somewhere inside of a boring school]

Somewhere deep within the depths of the Capital, kids look up at their T.V screen to see a human with his broids burned their favorite idol Mettaton so bad, all of them begin to 'OH!' at the crime scene they've saw in disbelief.

"No! No, no! This isn't school appropriate! This isn't part of the human culture section!" An old, sluggish woman yells at the T.V of what blasphemy she saw.

In her outrage, her dripping green slime reach out to the remote and turned off the screen, the kids sighed in disappointment as they're about to get into the good part of the intense rap battle they're going to experience.

"Now I'll be back to discuss the principal of what I just saw, so behave yourself kids!"

All the kids obeyed to their oppressive adult teacher. After she left, all of them obeyed except for one particular _monster kid_ who looks like a yellow dinosaur with a sweater over his body…with no arms.

"Come on guys? Why should we listen to her? She's boring you know?" As the Monster Kid try to cheer his classmates up, an anonymous voice call out to them in agreement.

"hE IS RIGHT YOU KNOW, sHE IS KIND OF BORING?"

All the monster kids heard of the unknown voice behind them. As they turn around to see an open window where a floating grey creature with butterfly wings and another gray creature who's wearing green garments stood there.

Both of them have wicked long, bull horns and have a taste for adventures of the Lost Weeaboos!

 **Together they ride!**

* * *

[Back at the lab]

Yup...probably doing something rather stupid that involves with generic animes.

So let's give him a beat-down!

" _If you want to plow us, you-"_

* * *

 _*BZZZZTZT!*_

* * *

 _[*MTT interrupts to do high-levels of profanity and irony that's unsuited for children to listen do. MTT brought to you by the new, original movie clip: Adventures of Jake English and the Crystal Skull!*]_

Gadzooks! Why did I agree with the cocky little robot I encountered! I just want to be Indiana Jones just like him, but this is gotten way too extreme of my likings!

 _ ***Ta TA DAH! TA DAH DAH~!***_

Hearing the iconic Indiana Jones' theme song echoing throughout of this platform I'm in with the camera crew rolling of my extreme stunts I'm going through. This is so bloody wrong and I can't have an Baccy since I'm not old enough to smoke to my nerves!

Hearing the huge stone boulder rolling behind me and holding the legendary artifact in my hands from the pedestal which triggered the traps around me like snakes, huge pits, and a big unholy boulder behind me! I got to run if I want to live and what would Indiana Jones or Dirk do in this situation I'm in?!

Most importantly, WHERE IS DIRK!?

Running for my life and saw a gaping ditch between the platforms…I think I'm going to jump while my legs are getting sore of all the running!

Gathering all my energy I can, took a deep breath and when I was at the edge of the ditch, gathering all hope I can get, I jump in the air while holding the legendary artifact in my hands! Which is a red crystal skull from that shitty reboot I watch that isn't Indiana Jones material at all, I don't like that movie as the adventure just died from watching that very beginning. Calling cahoots on the writer as he's one incompetent story teller!

Holding the stupid skull in my hand, I think I can make it and holding the crystal in my hand-

 _*Bark, bark, bark-ba-ba-BARK~!"_

As time seem to slow down around me and holding the artifact in my hands. A strange small, white dog appeared in front of me as it slowly Matrix-ing through the air and then landed on the legendary artifact as it-

 **[*The dog absorbs the artifact]**

Absorb the bloody artifact…and just left in mid-air.

OH COME ON!

* * *

[5 minutes later…]

" _Right up your ass in obscenity!"_

Finished my rap-off, I made the sickest ass burn to this robot I just rapped with. It begins to break down in uncertain of what to do next, as he or she has no experience of how to rap beat-down with me. As it begin to mutter.

" _I wish Napsta darling was here. He knows more of this strange obscenity of rap than I do…"_

While this mysterious robot begins mutter to itself, I felt something on my shoulder and it felt familiar…

Looking over who is on my shoulder, it is my little buddy Cal! Looks like he came over here by all himself…which is odd?

As his blue eyes staring down at me with his cheeky red rose cheeks, his cool cap, his blue shirt, his ghetto orange suit, and his personal bling-bling necklace around his neck.

The same old Cal, the same old Cal, what would I do without him?

Placing Cal on the floor and about to ponder of how he got here in the first place. I got a call from Lil Hal who is a douche of a A.I who loves to reside within my glasses as he wants to talk to me.

I wonder what he's calling for.

* * *

 _timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering [Lil Hal-timaeusTestified]_

 **LH: Bro.**

 **LH: I got a fucking message from a dude name John who's pestering the fuck out of you.**

 **LH: You better hurry before he starts to clog up my memory systems of his bullshitting around.**

* * *

John? What the hell does he want now?

* * *

 _ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]_

 **TT: John.**

 **TT: What the hell do you want now?**

 **TT: I'm currently busy here of figuring out of where I am.**

 **EB: Sorry Dirk.**

 **EB: I just want to ask you a favor for me.**

 **TT: Since when the hell are you making favors here like this some hardcore mafia trading system shit?**

 **TT: But seeing you help us out of getting the fuck out of the game we're in.**

 **TT: I guess I'll try to make that favor up to you.**

 **EB: Thanks Dirk!**

 **EB: I really needed that!**

 **EB: Because I really needed that since I met a friend.**

 **EB: Someone needs a robot ghost body to inhabitant in.**

 **TT: Wait…**

 **TT: Is this Aradia bullshit thing we're dealing with?**

 **TT: Is she dead again? I swear. I don't want to deal with her ghostly bullshit and nihilistic attitude towards us. Hearing of what Dave talks about her.**

 **TT: Being an asshole to everyone and not helping anyone for the slightest bit when she's dead.**

 **TT: If so, how about she used her old robo-body than making a new, useless one?**

 **TT: For that matter, how about you ask Equius than me?**

 **TT: he's probably flexing his ass off with bunch of buff horse dudes.**

 **TT: Showing him with their guns.**

 **TT: If so, I'll envy him forever.**

 **EB: Oh, it's not Aradia.**

 **EB: It's a ghost I met and he seems to have low self-esteem as he wants to impress someone he knows who is a robot.**

 **EB: I think his cousin name is Mettaton?**

 **EB: He really wants to impress her.**

 **TT: Who the hell is Mettaton?**

 **EB: A robot who is a box and who is a ghost residing in that said box.**

 **TT: Oh you mean I just met? Yeah, I met her and she's currently in front of me.**

 **TT: Or is it a He since he's talking like a guy?**

 **EB: You met Mettaton? That's great! I just want you to build a robot for my ghost friend and making it a surprise for Mettaton when Napsta get his new body!**

 **EB: Don't worry, he knows about this place!**

 **EB: So tell me if it's ready.**

 **TT: John…**

 **TT: Please…**

 **TT: I need details of what you want. I can't do shit on my own of what vague request you want?**

 **TT: I don't care of who's Napsta anyways, I just need details of what you want.**

 **EB: Oh…okay.**

 **EB: Just wait a second…**

 **TT: …**

 **EB: Okay I'm back.**

 **EB: Here is the list of what the robot should be.**

* * *

Okay, time to mentally write down of his random request from him. Just hope he really likes it since making robots is one long ass time to process and I need a programmer as well who is, unfortunately, a sentimental asshole. I know who it will be on fixing unnecessary bugs when this thing is being built and I hope he's cooperative enough as he's one swingy, Bi-polar troll to deal with.

* * *

 **EB: A humanoid robot that based on Alphys' design but different.**

 **EB: Can DJ and conduct and producing audio music on his own from his very body.**

 **EB: Can store music files within his system.**

 **EB: Wants it blue.**

 **EB: And wants to be masculine and an awesome bro-bot! He really wants his voice deeply manly!**

* * *

Okay now, ' _masculine,' 'bro-body,' 'deeply manly voice,'_ and some hardcore music n' audio storage. I think I can do that. By thinking of those masculine desires. I'll put an air quote: masculinity in it.

Hearing it and how John worded it out to me, he sounded like he's some low-esteem, narcissistic douche who likes to show-off of how he described him. Wanting to become some stupid homo-erotic Chippendale dancer that likes to hide in a box.

Yup, I'm going to make a big ass surprise for this ghost I'm going to give him…a one huge surprise for him.

* * *

 **TT: Okay, I got everything down.**

 **TT: So that's it?**

 **EB: Yeah…**

 **EB: That was it…**

 **EB: So. See yeah!**

 _ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]_

* * *

Okay then…I need to find Dave for this one to deal with Audio software while I'm tasking on building the stupid hardware for this humanoid android from scratch, also I need to discuss with the lizard on the blueprints since this ghost wants it to be based on this box robot she built for.

And I hope Dave is glad for Lil Cal to be here because he missed him so much-

 **:o)**

That he-wait…where's Cal again?

Turning behind me of where I placed Lil Cal at. He was not there in sight.

Who took him anyways? Some weird Juggalo gay clowns kidnapped him or something? Now, I have two problems to deal with. As the first problem, built a damn android which is highly tedious, second, finding my damn puppet is at now.

Well whatever, he'll probably start freaking out that Cal is here. But that's not the time anymore. It's time to call Dave of what my beta bro is up to now of his unfortunate shenanigans?

* * *

 _timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering TurntechGodhead [GT]_

 **TT: Yo.**

 **TT: Bro.**

 **TT: Where the hell are you at?**

 **TG: God damn it!**

 **TG: I'm dealing with fucking anime 9/11 up in this Land of Heat and Clockworks I'm in.**

 **TG: Fucking called Yandere or some shit as they're now attacking me like I'm some goddamn twin tower bullshit.**

 **TG: To clarify, I'm being attack by sentinel, sentimental planes who are god forsaken weeaboos.**

 **TG: Dude-Dodging the fuck out of them to avoid being a twin tower here.**

 **TT: Okay that sounds a little bit autistic-retarded on the Mituna level standards.**

 **TT: But seeing we're not in this world, it may be possible that you're being attack by Tsundere or whatever planes they are.**

 **TT: Like those Japanese cartoons.**

 **TT: Now you mentioned it, I was a weeaboo once to my Beta Bro.**

 **TT: Calling him Kawaii and Japanese shit. Hitting my soft muppet ass and so on.**

 **TT: Going in a jihadist crusade on Western society.**

 **TT: With my sexually oppressive Troll Wife who is a weeaboo.**

 **TT: Yelling anime stuff while blowing shit up.**

 **TT: Making fun of 9/11 jokes where bunch of people die.**

 **TT: Which I don't give a shit about.**

 **TT: And I'm proud of you for doing that for me.**

 **TT: But he's fucking around with Tsundere planes.**

 **TG: God damn it Dirk.**

 **TG: Im going to say this out loud in the screen.**

 **TG: Fuck you.**

 **TG: Scratch that.**

 **TG: 2x fuck you goddamn it.**

 **TG: It's fucking worse than reading Karkat's shitty summer camp fanfictions of us.**

 **TG: Showing Karkat's shitty self-perfectionist, un-flawed character and giving the O' mighty, self-proclaimed pacifist like a douche.**

 **TG: Making us turn into shitty characters and all his friends accept him for no fucking reason.**

 **TG: But now I'm in is more worse than that.**

 **TG: I'm being harassed here by flying Otakus and I'm getting tired as hell from all these dodgings.**

 **TG: Fortunately, I see a huge, white ass building right in front of me.**

 **TG: I think I'm going to knock on it before I get weeabooified from them, so someone would let me in and avoiding those fucking kamikaze planes!**

 **TG: So one moment.**

* * *

Giving him the moment of what he's doing there, I waited until his respond-

" _DINGITY DONG! LET ME THE FUCK IN!"_ That double stand corrected, he's pretty much here.

Walking over to the door while ignoring the rest who are wondering of who's behind the door…excluding Sollux. I look down to my left to see a huge, yellow button at the side of the door.

Knowing what's going to happen next. I hit the button and the door opens up. Of who came running inside here is my Beta bro, Dave. Sweating and having his time of his life breathing. Sucking on that sweet oxygen and wanting to mate with the air so bad for his lungs to orgasm.

Not to sugar-coat it, he's horny for that air.

Looking down at him as he's taking a breather, I answer him with this simple question I had in mind.

"Hello Dave and we wouldn't have to play a game today. So Dave, **don't you want to play a game, if no? Help me."** All I can hear is Jigsaw giving me orders, if he doesn't comply in five seconds; we're going to make this happen.

 _where doing it man_

 _where MAKING THIS HAPEN_

* * *

[Sollux]

Are they done already? Good. Now I have to deal with two more jackasses and hope they don't fuckiing bug me while I'm scripting through the computer of producing my own fucking codes than any other jackasses.

Just doing my own damn business before anymore stupid shenanigans appear that would give me a migraine. Just hope to Gog that Mituna wouldn't 2how up. Please fuckiing Jegus don't let Mituna 2how up-

"50LLUX WH47 15 7H4447?! WH0 15 7H47 R0B0 7H1NG?!" Oh Gog damn iit!

* * *

[John]

" _Are you sure he'll build the robot for me? I'm kind of nervous thinking about it. Thinking of how my cousin going to judge me…how is it going to work? Is it safe and simple?"_ Hearing my ghost buddy name Napstablook who's shivering in uncertainty, I reassured him that everything is going to be fine.

"Don't worry Napsta-buddy. Dirk is a trustworthy guy and who is related to my buddy Dave. So, he'll make the promise to me and he'll build the robot perfectly fine. So don't get over-worried about it. I think your cousin, one hundred percent guarantee, will love it of your new appearance from Dirk's gift." Encouraging him of the plan I made to fix his self-esteem, we're going to give his cousin a surprise boner. That is the plan…

…to give his cousin a surprise boner and she'll get one!

 _Boner._

After a silent moment of thinking of his decision if he should or should not go with the plan we made, he told me his answer.

" _Give me a moment to think…I think I'll go to a place to relax and feel like trash…trying to think I can sleep but I cannot. I might as well talk to the goat-lady for advice…but, I'm not so sure. Then I'll think of my final decision. So see yeah…"_ After saying that, he then faded from existence and I understand of why he feels like that…since he's not ready to confront his cousin.

I'll give him plenty of time to think…

Seeing my mission here has been accomplished to befriend a friendly ghost within his ghostly house. My body suddenly felt light again and I feel the breeze going through me.

Feeling my body being picked up and felt my entire-self floating through the breeze within this cave I was in…I wonder where it's going to take me next?

* * *

 **Ta DAH! Part 8 is done! Now time to go do a bakery to get some cakes from Croker and learn some wisdom of a spider Sylph to learn new recipes from the great Batterwitch herself.**


	9. Spider 8akery

**New competition in the Spider Bakery and it taste delicious.**

 **Also, updated some things here n' there. By the way, sorry I put my other crossover here because I wasn't looking at all.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Spider 8atter competition and role-playing

* * *

Ah…my little spider bakery. Business seems to be slowing down here and I wonder why nobody is coming over here to buy my homemade pastries? Is it something to do with the price or the recipe I just made?

Looking over to my fine elegant platform stand that's covered in delicate webs and located within near the CORE that keeps us warm and comfy, I waited for my customers to appear to buy my treats…

But no one came…

All I can do now is to stare at the empty line of my used to be active baking stand as my five eyes blinked in boredom.

"Hmmm…where are all my customers are at? This is rather highly unusual?" What could possibly be that I wouldn't have any customers? Unless there's another bakery near me that competes with my-…

-Oh! Why hello there? Another customer I see?

Looking up to see a wandering passerby as he's heading somewhere that I don't know of, I call out to him.

"Excuse me mister? Would you buy our home-cooked pastries that one hundred percent made by real spiders?" Having a suave conversation with my potential customer here, the rather tall person who would might buy my donuts just shrugs at me indifferently.

"I would love to…but there's another spider bakery that's not far from here and I heard they taste really great. Also, I heard their price is EXTREMELY cheaper of what I usual eat here." Oh how nice, you're going to your own place and buying-

Wait…did you just say there's another SPIDER Bakery?

 **WHAT?!**

* * *

[The other spider 8akery]

"We need another 8atch order of Chocolate cakes: extra-large Ms. Crocker!" Oh dear, this is getting quite exhausting on dealing with all of these monsters who want to taste Jane's pastries and there's no end to them!

I can't keep up with all the influx of customers coming at us! I didn't know we could make so many customers here 8y simply deciding to open up of our own 8akery stand which we simply did it out of 8oredom.

Also, of why I've choose the waitress position here which is unfathomably stressful to take in is out of pure altruism.

You may be asking…why? Of why I choose to be a waitress is merely simple. I choose it to amend my ignorance of trying to take on Lord English and the 8atterwitch all by me…and that wasn't pleasant.

If only I could listen Vriska past experience 8eforehand, I wouldn't burden myself of my sins I carried. Knowing of why my Beta Dancestor wouldn't take in a huge risk after she was killed by Terezi. As Terezi knows if that Vriska left…both of them are guaranteed to be doomed by Bec Noir's wrath as he'll simply sniff out onto their meteoroid location by Vriska's fairy dust trails that she left off.

8efore I get off-topic here onto the past history of us. Jane and I decided to open up a bakery here out of the fun for it and nothing else better to do than sit-down n' do nothing particularly at all.

At first, it was fun and all with few customers…8ut then, all of the people heard of our reputation here of our cheap, tasty pastries and now we have an over-load of demands that I can't keep up with!

Hoooooooow did I get into this situation of this utmost stressful mess I'm in?

 **[Aranea: flashback to the past]**

* * *

 _ **[You are now past Aranea…]**_

 _Waking up with an un8eara8le headache I'm experiencing through after we've open our end-game prize door. A sudden flash of flickering light blinded us and knocked us out afterwards._

 _Opening my eyes and looking up to see the seemingly infinite amount of we8s above me. I picked myself up to see I'm in a strange, dark platform with the Maid of Life next to me._

 _Rubbing my short, black hair to suppress the pain and adjusting my glasses to see properly here. I got up and dusted off my cerulean colored dress._

 _While I'm busy fixing myself, I heard a certain moaning person behind me and it is Jane Crocker._

 _Regaining consciousness and that terri8le headache finally subsided. I saw the Maid of Life finally wakes up from her slumber. As Jane is wearing in her old, brown god-tier outfit of who is the Maid of Life. With bandage like socks on her feet and so on of what a God-tier Maid looks like._

" _What…what happened? Aranea? Where are we?" Seeing mix of confusion and shock of how we got here in the first place. I felt sympathy for her as I don't know as well of how we even got here._

" _I don't know Jane…this place looks so foreign to me and I have no solid knowledge of whatsoever here…this is rather unfortunate for both of us to be honest." Thinking of what should we do next…I have no idea of what should we do?_

" _Um…not to be rude here Jane, this is sufficiently embarrassing for me, but what should we do next than standing idly here?" Expressing my cluelessness to her, she shrugs as well of not knowing of what should we do next…but she told me we should take a break and bake some cakes here since she…well, really loves to captchalogue kitchen appliances, hardware, and baking goods inside her Modus._

 _In which she captchalogue A LOT of them, especially for cooking ingredients to make the 8atterwitch's baking recipes._

" _You know Aranea. I want to tell you something, how about we should take a break and eat something. We should not go anywhere with an empty stomach you know?" I'm not sure where she's going with that idea of making the 8atterwitch goods. But my inside growls in hunger in agreement as I'm bit…malnourished. So I might eat the Orwellian food if I like it or not._

 _After few minutes pass-by, Crocker baked a huge chocolate cake as she mixed the human ingredients in the bowl, pour it in the cake pan, placing it in the oven, and waited until the cake is finished as we smell the delicious afterburning smell of it._

 _As we waited for the cake to 8e finished. A strange, yellow lizard stum8le upon us who appears to be a scientist of some sort, 8y telling of her white lab-coat she wore._

 _As she stared at us in curiosity and smelled the almost cooked cake we had in the functional oven. For a second, I thought she licked her lips in anticipation of the cake she smelled._

" _Um…excuse Ms. Um…" As the female lizard doesn't know our names, Jane interrupted her as she told her of our us._

" _The name's Jane Crocker and besides me is Aranea Serket. What could we do for you?" The creature we saw continued to stutter in shyness._

" _Um, c-c-can I buy a slice of your cake please? I'll pay 80 G for it. Also, the name's…Alphys." G? What is G, do you mean by the human letter G?_

 _Before I know what G is, I saw she reached out in her pocket and pulled out pure, gold coins…no seriously, they're pure gold. Not fake at all when I examined them._

" _Um…sure Ms. Alphys, you can have a slice of cake." When we heard the oven *ding* that tells us it is finished, Crocker open the oven and pulled out a big puffy cake. She turns back to our 'customer' and told her this._

" _So do you want it to have frosting in it Ms. Alphys." Then that's how our bakery was born._

 _ **[Aranea: Be the future you]**_

* * *

 **[You are now future Aranea and its hell for you.]**

And that's how the 8akery was born…and it's Human Hell for me!

Dealing with the incursion of customers and waves after waves of them as I slowly 8egin to tire out from it, I forget to mention that I'm wearing a new dress that fits with our new business tycoon we're making.

The dress I'm wearing is a frilly, red and white dress that matches with the 8atterwitch 8usiness suit attire aka the Crocker outfit as it reaches half to my human word tights. With cute, white stockings that reached to my kneecaps with red, frilly bowties on them and keeping my old, red shoes on since it matches with the dress I'm currently wearing.

Also, I had a red, glossy, sparkly bow on top of my head since…you know…for fashion purposes?

As I continue with the endless strides of our customers and trying to get everyone's order in check as there's so many of them. I saw one particular person who's heavily marching towards us with the word _'aura'_ of outrageousness in it, and she looks like a literal spider with her five eyes and four limbs. Also with the taste of elegancy of her clothing she wears.

8y what means she's so upset about?

As she angrily marches towards us in hateful intent, and I say it again, in an outrage of us.

"So this is the new bakery I heard of. How dare you take half of my customers away from me you jerks!?" Uh oh…unwanted spider competition, I really need to ask Jane about this.

"Um…Jane, we got a person who is upset of us as we're taking half of her customers from our new 8akery." Turning to Crocker, she looks back at her and she told me what to do next.

"Well try to dismiss the customers here and we'll discuss the business problem with the person we're dealing with." Well okay then.

"Every8ody out! SHOO! SHOO! SHOOOOOOOO!" As I wave my hands out to shoo the customers away from us. They groan in disappointment that our 8akery is currently closing down to do 8usiness issues we're having.

As all of our customers left and only the spider lady left standing there. We 8egin to discuss of her grievances with us and making some compromises 8etween us, if we should or should not split the profits between us or making joint business together.

This well get very tedious to discuss as it is a business matter we're dealing with, not personal, and I wonder where's Meenah or her Meenah's Dancestor is at?

 **[Aranea: 8e the rude fish heiress]**

* * *

 **[Unfortunately you cannot be the rude fish heiress as she's currently doing extreme role-playing. Instead, you are Undyne]**

HOLY SHIT! I didn't know Extreme Role-Playing is so Glub dang fun!

Raising my spear and slamming at Vriska's conjured blades from her weird dice things that she rolled as it glowed deep, dark blue. We begin to playfully spare at each other while we gave nicknames to each other.

My new Role-Playing persona is the Undying Knight while I face the Spinneret Mindfang and Imperious Condescension! As my ally is the O' mighty Neophyte Redglare helping me out!

FACE OUR JUSTICE WRATH MINDFANG AND CONDESCENSION!

 **[*Undyne: be the cheerful fish heiress instead]**

* * *

 **[You are now the cheerful fis)( heiress]**

My, my…what a big palace I'm in and I wonder w)(ere are my friends are at. Even I don't have the brain and psychic prawns to find them. I still have some determination to find them! Even it kills me!

Walking on the narrow halls and not shelling by its glamorous looks as I'm too busy of finding out of where am I or my friends are at. I continue on walking the path I was in...until I found a strange, tall goat person who looks reel-y loyal just like me! With his cute crown, loyal purple outfit, and his big, red Batterwitch like trident just like my golden trident! We really should make a trident fan-club with Meenah of who has the biggest trident to go around here! Waving our tridents around with their full glory!

And that doesn't sound awkward at all!

Glub, glub. I wonder w)(o's the big sea-goat man in front of me and I reel-y want to talk to him 38D. Also, I saw he's talking with the White King and Queen where they used to rule the kingdom of Prospit before it got blown up by Jack...or some extend, Lord English.

 **[Feferi: be the sea-goat man]**

* * *

 **Sorry for this to be short. So there we go. Time to meet up with the royalty here. Also, looking at the Midnight Crew later on in their gangster shenanigan bullshits they're making.**

 **Also, RUFIOH!**


	10. Four of a kind

**Now let's about royalty here. Also, The Seer and the Sylph are talking to Goat mom.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The )(igh royalty, Casino shenanigans, the Lost Weeaboos, And A Fashionable Talk.

* * *

 **[*You are now the sea-goat man]**

Who are you calling a sea-goat? I'm a goat, not a _'sea-goat'_ to clarify it to you. There's a difference between them.

Beforehand before I get distracted, I'm currently discussing with the royal chess people whom they used to rule a Kingdom called Prospit. I welcome the King and Queen upon my humble kingdom of Monsters no matter who they are. They are always welcome upon my presence.

" _You are very well respected upon your ruling here Asgore. Hope you rule your kingdom justly…although; I'm very concerned of you being self-absorbed on your merits on killing the humans to break the barrier upon here. I know you're reluctant…but don't over bear it."_ Hearing the White King's advice to me of how I should rule, I'll consider his words if I really shouldn't dive onto my…personal issue.

"I'll consider your words White King. Of how you got here seems to be justified and I'll allow your black & white chess people to take refugee here. Also, I will follow your advice on checking the Midnight Crew if they indeed get rowdy in their casinos of using unnecessary violence." Accepting his offer to allow his people to live here, I heard footsteps echoing throughout the halls.

Turning to the direction of that noise coming from, I saw a tall, gray monster who has wide, long candy-corn horns on top of her head, fish fins for her ears, pink round goggles on her orange-yellow colored eyes, and swimwear which fits with her fish personality…unlike Undyne, she sort have a bubbly personality.

"GLUB! GLUB MY F-ELLOW ROYAL FRI-ENDS! To introduce myself, I'm Feferi! T)(e royal bloodline on the hemo-spectrum. Pc)(oooooo!" So she's royal as well? I'll try to buy that but-

" _It's true Asgore. She's Feferi Peixes. An alien who is the Highest ranking member of her society. As her homeworld she ruled is called Alternia and her species are called trolls. Don't underestimate of her bubbly appearance, she is very responsible of ruling her homeworld and she has my respect."_ Hearing the White King giving his accolade upon this mysterious creature and his reputation of ruling his people very fairly is a well known merit about the White King. I nodded my head in acceptance to do his creditability outweighing my judgement that I cannot deny.

Second proof that I may be wrong is that when I look back at Feferi for the second time but more observant. I turn to see she's kind of royal by the extensive use of gold jewelry everywhere on her body. Deducing she's indeed royal.

So she has my respect.

"Feferi Peixes. I'm honored of your presence of my humble kingdom. How can I help you?"

I wonder…what is she thinking?

* * *

 **[*Asgore: Be Feferi]**

* * *

Glub, glub. How mannered of him! He just like Diamond Droog! He R-EALLY has the tendency to be like him.

I think I remembered one of the probable Doomed Timelines that Diamond Droog privately chat with me and advise me to be Eridan's moirallegiance again before he starts breaking down. At first I thought he was kidding…but Eridan snaps and starts to kill everyone in his path. It didn't happened in the original timelines, but I remembered an offshoot version of me discussing it.

Yup, I'm definitely not going to be his moirallegiance anymore since he murdered my friends.

Now you mention it. I wonder what Diamond Droog is doing? Probably doing his own tomfoolery with his fellow Midnight Crew gang members with their gangster shenanigans and so on?

I think he's currently okay…I think?

* * *

 **[Diamond Droog: Start Problem Sleuth]**

You are now Diamond Droog.

Your name is Diamond Droog. One of the four main, infamous members of the Midnight Crew and one of the original members when the gang was first conceived. Unlike the rest of your close associates, you have standards and manners of a gentleman. You used to be called the Draconian Dignitary when you formerly worked for the Kingdom of Derse, but you have a new name now and it is Diamond Droog.

Looking around, you are currently in your penthouse like office. You usual keep around your collection of knives and guns but more orderly. Unlike your three close allies, you are more organized. For them…they have rather unique personality traits that don't suit with yours.

Before you forget to mention of where exactly you are. You are specifically located within your elegant casino called Diamond Bond. The name isn't unique in anyways possible. But it suits you very well and has refine taste than your questionable allies' taste on how they run their casinos. But you care less about them.

 **[Diamond Droog: open the front door]**

You walk towards your front wooden door that leads out to the vast hallways and your right hand reached out to the golden knob. Unfortunately, when you turn the knob and push forward…the door wouldn't open. High likelihood it's locked or jammed. Funny, you don't remember locking it. So it might possibly been jammed that all you know.

 **[Diamond Droog: punch the door]**

Why would you do that? You are not an uncivilized savage…or Spade Slick on that matter. Besides, why would you damage your expensive property here? Thinking about it, you simply refused to do so as you'll simply break your hand than helping you.

 **[Diamond Droog: pick up your key from desk]**

What key? You just picked up your Royal Roulette Revolver in your hands as it is a brandish Colt Diamondback. Gloss in silver metal and highly personal to kill your unfortunate victims who would draw your temper to the last straw.

In other words, you'll draw your R.R.R when things get personal to you.

 **[Diamond Droog: shoot the lock]**

What? Shooting with your personal gun that's highly Business oriented? You think none of it. But instead, you draw your 44. Magnum revolver Smith & Wesson in your hands while holstering your Diamondback.

Even though this is highly unmannered of you on destroying your own personal, private property and assets, unfortunately, you're stuck. So either no go anywhere or break your lock.

And you know what the best option that you'll take.

Placing the revolver at the door closely and focusing on the lock as you wouldn't miss your shot, in addition, to minimize the damage that you'll probably cause to reduce your life time spending for replacements. You concentrate…

…

Focus…

…

NOW-

 _*ring!*_

Unfortunately, something startled behind you as you lost all sorts of concentration.

 ***BANG!***

Dang it…

You missed your shot on the defected keyhole as it went pass through the other side of the hallway…even though you missed your shot. At least the lock on the door is broken off by the blast.

You wonder, what is behind the door that you shot through…

 **[Diamond Droog: look through the newly made hole in the door]**

Looking through the huge hole that you broke through that might cost you a fortune to repair the entire damn thing to do your irrational thoughts getting into you. You saw it wasn't the door being jammed or locked. You saw a humongous, large, statue bust of a douchebag name Ben Stiller blocking your path.

Also…it looks like you shot a guy right at his left kidney that's carrying the statue. As the unfortunate, black chess person is bleeding out to death to do your misbehavior, miscalculations, and didn't think thoroughly of this event you made.

Great…just great.

You wonder who ordered this bust of a douchebag right in front of your door and when you finally find out who ordered it. Someone is going to have a hell of a great time with you.

 **[Diamond Droog: grab the bust's shades]**

What shades are you even talking about? The shades is part of the stone bust you dummy! As it's attached to the bust, stick glue, and it's not even real shades! Besides, you can't reach that damn thing.

 **[Diamond Droog: Retrieve your phone]**

You went back to your phone that's ringing awhile back and when you pick up the caller of who is calling you. It is no other than Spade Slick…who has a similar situation that you're in…but instead of shooting, he instead stabbed a guy while trying to break through the door.

You now wonder. Who keeps ordering those unnecessary Busts of Ben Stiller within your and Spade Slick's casinos? Unless it is for Club Deuce, it makes perfect sense since he's Club Deuce and you'll be damn well be angry at him for ordering those unnecessary busts that ended up blocking your path.

For Club Deuce…he isn't the brightest person in the shed within the Midnight Crew gang and it is highly reasonable that he ordered them.

You really wish that Quarters will be here to pulverize that monstrous, giant bust with his Mini-gun. But he isn't here as he's out drinking with his old, fellow Felt friends…

You maybe wonder? Why did the former FELT Members join up into your gang? For two reasons: one, their boss is dead. Two, they have allegiance with Spade Slick after he revived them as he recruited them into your fold.

So now the Felts are your closest allies…which sort of makes you skeptical and awkward about it.

 **[Diamond Droog: look through the eyes of the fake clown painting]**

You don't know why you have a clown painting in your office. It is particularly a gift from Club Deuce of his stupid shenanigans of dealing with his bullshitting around in your office.

But when you get a closer look…the clown has holes on his eyes and you wonder where the holes lead to? To put in your mental list, you really want to beat the living hell out of Club Deuce for vandalizing your wall by making holes on it.

Taking a closer look and seeing through its eyes…it leads to Heart Boxcars' office which is adjacent with your office including Spade Slicks' and Club Deuce's as well.

Looking through it, for a second, you thought you heard Spade Slick shouting at Heart Boxcars of or for something…

Examining of what Heart Boxcars is doing, he seems to be engrossed with his conversation on his phone, making some criminal activity jobs for your gang as you and your gang will be more productive on doing the jobs than lazing around in your casinos.

 **[Diamond Droog: Shout insults at Heart Boxcars through the painting for being an obnoxious douche]**

Again, why would you do that and what would it accomplish afterwords? By any chance, you are not Spade Slick and his rogue personality. Unlike him, you are a professional on how you deal with the situation that you're in. Not playing some un-diligent, childish games. As everything you do is all personal.

Before you can think any of it, you clearly heard that Spade Slick is shouting at the other side of Heart Boxcars' office…with his brutish insults and possibly urinating through Heart Boxcars' wall…which is very disgusting when you think about it.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Heart Boxcars can't hear any of you as he's so engross with his conversation in the other side of the phone line. He thought he heard misunderstanding with the person at the other side of the phone.

 **[Diamond Droog: piss through the clown's eyes]**

What did I just say?! You cannot urinate at the clown since that's extremely barbaric of you and that's Spade Slick's thing, not yours to make. Also, you'll end up breaking your gentleman's code of doing such brutish act.

 **[Diamond Droog: look through your office window]**

What window? All you can see is your Fenestrated Wall which can be used as a surveillance device to monitor the other side of another Fenestrated Wall or can be used like a Teleporter to go the other said Fenestrated Wall…but more of a nuisance to travel in.

Looking at it…you saw all the troll and human players scattered across the Underground when they all finally reach this place…but your gang and the other entities of Skaia came here first to do a certain strange circumstances that Spade Slick made at the Alpha Universe.

You don't know how he did it, but you don't want to know how he did it in the first place. Now you think about it, he did mention about dealing with a Dog and a Horse in some weird, unseen event he was in and making an odd contract with them.

To clarify, it's time shenanigans and you don't want to dive into that type of bullcrap.

That reminds you…you remember your time being an agent under the Batterwitch empress within the Alpha timeline, where you didn't foresee the apocalyptic shit that was going down in the future. Where your job is pretty simple and smooth until the spacey Armageddon happened...now you think of it, it's pretty good of a suave job you had during that time while you trying to kill the Prince of Heart who's being a pain to your spine.

Good times…good times.

Looking through the wall…you wonder what the rest of the players are doing now.

 **[Diamond Droog: Be Feferi again]**

* * *

 **[You are now Feferi]**

Now back w)(at I was thinking! 38D

When I was about to discuss with the big sea-goat man in front of me, I was about to ask him a question about this place and giving me the basic knowledge of where I am.

But then this odd looking skeleton w)(o is based on the )(uman anatomy and who is…how do I say this nicely? _Big boned_ and wearing a blue casual jacket, black shorts, and some human pink recuperacoon slippers!

" _Sup Asgore. There's some tomfoolery happening near at the school with the kids being all rebellious, calling all adults pirates, and indulging in anime cartoons. Looks like they're having fun-ny times with two trolls, am I right?"_

Glub! Did you say kids being rebellious, tomfoolery, two trolls, and the kids turning into tribal Weeaboos? Could it be Rufioh started the rowdiness over t)(ere with Tavros?

W-ELL L-ET'S FiND OUT! Pc)(ooooooooo!

* * *

 **[At the School yard]**

[Asgore]

Few minutes passed after I received word that the school is in the state of anarchy. I walk through the urban cobblestone streets of my Kingdom where Sans alerted me that there was some juvenile shenanigans happening over at the School district. I wonder? Why are the children being so rowdy all of the sudden? Is it something to do with the teachers or an outside force making them act like that?

Almost reaching to the marveled architect school that was built around thousands of years ago of our monster ancestors. It is the only educational building we have under the Underground.

About to marvel at its beauty when I get there, I was about to prepare and witness the great building in front of me…

Until I saw the school got vandalized…with toilet papers. Strange foreign cartoons, candies, soda cans littered across the ground and graffiti that has…weird cartoon characters on them?

What is going on in this school ground?

Occupying on detailing of what's happening here, I forget I was touring the three royal people upon my kingdom…and it was pretty embarrassing to see my educational building be wrecked with anime mischief.

And who is the little rascal did this anyhow?

Trying to find the child who did this and investigating of what really happened here. I saw the group of young school children…who are dressed like these so called anime characters?

Kids these days…with their strange cartoons. This is getting stranger everyday here when I saw one of Feferi's kind called trolls who is wearing a really strange, green garment outfit. Showing more oddly cartoons cartoons to them…which are mostly fantasy base of what I see.

Fortunately, it isn't those obscene cartoons…I wish I don't say this out loud in my head, but it is called-what are they called again…Hentai? Is that what it is called by the youngsters?

I'm getting too old for this…

"ENOUGH! Settle down and let me speak to your adult of what's happening here or I start suing!" Oh dear…legal issues happening here already?

Looking over to see a scaly, teal dragon that's wearing a black, Business Lawyer suit and black round glasses to cover his eyes while holding his black briefcase, I think the lawyer's name is Peter Banned? For short, we usual call him Pied Piper for the formality as he's a well-respected Lawyer.

His reptilian tail wiggled in frustration and his big scaly wings fluff in anger of what he's seeing here. Rubbing his ebony, cone horns to relief his stress of settling down with the kids who are being rowdy here.

"uM, WHO ARE YOU?" As all the kids look back at the Lawyer and the Troll who's wearing a green garment outfit stared at him in curiosity. The lawyer begins to tirade on the legal issue here.

"You know how much the school insurance cost to recover the school cleanliness as it cost 20000000G to restore all any sorts of blah, blah blah-

 _Blah, blah, blah._

 _Blah, blah, blah._

 _Blah, blah, blah-BLAH!_

 _Blagh, increase taxes, blah-_

 _Asgore's treasury, blah-_

 _And blah, blah, blah!_

 _Blah, blah blah Strict quota laws-"_

On second thought, Legal stuff…can be tedious and boring. As some of the kids are about to go to sleep. To do the long legal speech that Peter Banned made.

Until all the kids heard something atop of the roof…as it sounds like rolling blades?

 _*WOOOOOOOO!*_

We all looked up when we heard the conch being blown and the wheels rolling that's encroaching upon us, the kids begin to get extremely excited for some strange reason when they heard-

" _ **RUFIOOOOOOOOOOOH!"**_

Looking up of what the kids are cheering at. I saw a troll who looks similar to the other troll who wears the green garments but is wearing the most wildish clothing I ever saw. With bones on his pad-shoulder like vest, ripped red shoulder sleeves, black pants that has red frilly stuff on it, finally to his outrageous spike dyed red hair.

In short, he looks like a juvenile delinquent in my opinion…

" **RU-FI-OOOOH!"**

Seeing the kids chanting his name over and over again, the troll jumped off from the wheeled board thing, he flung in the air and floated in the sky for a while with his butterfly like wings.

While being distracted by the best acrobatic scene I ever saw, I heard Mr. Peter Banned muttered, saying: "That is so dangerous."

" **RU-FI-OOOOH! HEY-OOOOOOH!"**

Swinging through the ropes that are attached to the school like a skilled acrobat, the kids cheered on Rufioh of how he made some mad stunts while he's swinging and how he made a dramatic intro which, to be fair, really impresses me...except for Lawyer Banned. As he's not amuse and tries to silence them in stress as it's getting a lot worse for him to handle.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

As he shouted at the crowd of kids, finally losing his temper of all these shenanigans he saw. He turns back to the troll who is called Rufioh by the kids.

When Mr. Peter Banned faces him that might cause the entire ruckus in this school, this rufioh character then pulls out a sharp looking sword from his sheath. As he pointed the tip of his blade very closely to Mr. Banned's face in hostility. The two begin to circle at each other.

"Alright, show's over now-now you put that thing away-now put it down before you poke somebody's eye out!" As Peter Banned begins to get slightly irritated from Rufioh's rebellious nature, the kids begin to laugh and copy Rufioh's movement.

"You aren't mature enough to tax and what are you doing with the sword!? Flying around in this school?! THIS IS AN INSURANCE NIGHTMARE! What is this? Is this some sort of lord of the Pigs Pre-school in the Underground now?!" As the Dragon Lawyer ignored Rufioh for a while as he looks back at the kids in question, I got a little distracted of this…strange event that happened.

I continue to listen if it's worthy to intervene here and so on.

"Where are your parents? Who is in charge here?" As he said that, all of the kids begin to point at the Rufioh person-and this is turning quite dramatic if I tell you the truth. By all the shouting, the rowdiness, and the madness is taking a tow for Lawyer Banned to handle, wherefore I saw him begins to break down in absolute tribulation.

As Lawyer Banned stared at Rufioh when all of the students pointed at him, he stared at him in disbelief that he's the Guardian for all of the kids here.

"Nooo, nooo-Mr. Skunk Head with too much moves, you are just a punk juvenile- **I WANT TO SPEAK TO A PROPER GROWN UP MON-** " Then Rufioh interrupted. Making the chat rather rude and I felt pitted for Mr. Banned to deal with them.

"All grown-ups are p1rates!"…

…

…

Well, it looks like it's the good time intervene before things… _get ugly_ here when Rufioh claims that all adults are pirates…which is sort of an over-exaggeration if I told you.

"Alright children, shows over now, and please, be very respect towards Mr. Peter Banned. I think he has enough of this." Walking up to the kids, they all begin to get very excited that their king has arrived at their very school. By which I might defuse a possible mob mentality on our dear old Lawyer Peter Banned in total aggression.

"KING ASGORE!"

Hearing the kids cheering me on of my simple presence here. This would be much easier for me and them if my wife is here to see all of these kids happy…but unfortunately, she isn't here as my wife left me to do…my Son's death and her disagreement of me on killing the humans.

And I really regret for doing it, but I do it for my Kingdom.

Yet, I wonder…what is my wife doing?

* * *

[Deep within the Ruins]

Filling up the bowl of candy whenever a human child falls down here, I'll always welcome with treats if they ever pass by here. Along retrieving some ingredients to make them a homemade pie here…unfortunately, six of them died by my Husband's wrath…

…

…I'm glad that I left that miserable man. Now I officially made my own personal policy to stop his brutal aggression, which is not to let any human pass through the door and preventing them from being culled by my husband's ideals because they are simply humans to him.

 _ ***Honk!***_

Strange…whenever I walk through the ruins, I suddenly keep hearing these random, strange honking noises that echoed throughout the ruins whenever I walk deeper into the ruins. I felt someone's stalking without me knowing it.

It really gives me the creeps to tell you the truth…whenever I hear it. My fluffy ears wiggled in anxiety of not knowing what it is that's causing it.

"Um Excuse Me Mam? Do You Know Where We Are At?" Heard someone spoke behind me. Her voice sounded so…elegant.

Turning around of who may said that and may possibly be a human who fall down here. I turn back to see…a strange gray looking human with candy-corn horn shaped treats on her skull?

The grey looking human has short black, neat hair, candy-corn like horns where her right horn has a hook shaped to it.

The dress she's wearing is quiet elegant by my perspective and looks tailored to perfection. I felt envious of whoever designs those clothing.

Besides her to the left, there is a human girl who appears to be sixteen or older by her age. As her white, platinum hair is short and bulb-cut, wearing an orange dress that looks like she's a magical Seer of an unknown land and her lips gloss in black lipstick including her human like friend as well.

I wonder. Did they fall from the tip of the mountain? Of how they dressed themselves felt rather off put about them…their clothing are very too exotic for any kind of thing I saw. In addition of this strange monster being that's holding hands with the human girl near her.

"Well dear, you are in the ruins of the Underground. Now that question is out of the way, who are you and what are your names?" Wanting to know more of who are these two that stumble upon the Ruins without me knowing it-and how did they get pass through the puzzles I set up to train for the little ones?

Interesting it gets, the human introduce themselves to me in a formal way.

"Greetings, I'm Rose Lalonde. Beside me is Kanaya Maryam. Her kind are called Alternian trolls…or trolls if you want to discuss it informally to us. We came from a place that is rather hard to explain and unfathomably complicated to express."

So your friend and you came from a place that's above comprehension? But I'll respect your privacy for your two.

 _ ***Honk!***_

About to further deepen onto this discussion between us three. I keep hearing these ominous honking noises again and starting to get under my fur!

Whoever is making that sound is starting to bug me and I don't like it…

* * *

 **SO…that's it. Now finally onto the clowns and the events of Undertale will be started soon afterword. I would write more on Kanaya, Rose, Toriel's story and giving them their own personal chapter. But that would be too much for me and I'm pretty lazy to write down that entire dang thing. Since I'm about to finish High-School, my life would probably be hell and time isn't limitless you know?**

 **I just want to go onto the troll Juggalos and that's it. Damara would be a surprise somewhere in the future chapters, but that would be another time.**


	11. What villainous act!

**The clowns are here and Dave is making pornographic artwork…Elevator music applied. Also, YES! THE up8s! Also I'm sad it is going to end soon.**

 **WARNING: stupid sexual allusions is involve to do a emotionally unstable character.**

* * *

Chapter 11: FrIeNDlY cLoWn MeRcHaNtS.

* * *

Endless days, endless days…

The same old, the same old…

Helping players, destroying players…

I died again, I lived again…

Killed all of them, got killed by them…

Everything feels the same and nothing different has happened.

But…all that changes when I felt unknown entities have entered into our world.

Who are they? ARE they easy to KILL? Would they show some LOVE? I want to give those things some LOVE through EXP.

And I WILL LOVE TO SEE THEM SUFFER-

 _ ***Honk!***_

What the fuck was that?!

Opening my eyes and felt my flora like body shivered in anxiety within the darkness I was in. I didn't felt like this when I face Chara's reincarnation…deep within the ruins where I will meet the Eight Child over and over again. I turn around to see…two looking clown creatures that are wearing strange costumes?

The two have long, goat like horns that resembled like candy-corn color as they unnaturally smiled at me and wave their right hands unnervingly.

The two are wearing white n' grey clown makeup on their face, wearing some weird purple suites. Where the one to the left is wearing some clown, bard jester thing that's showing his crotch at me, the other is wearing some weird super-hero suit that looks like some stupid garment prince asshole as his mouth shut sewn shut with threads on them.

The two then uncannily smile at me and offer me this…

* * *

 **[*The friendly clown merchants welcome you to the Ruins. It seems they would like to be your guide.]**

* * *

 **[*Will you let them be your guide?]**

* * *

Well they look at me…

I looked at them…

And they looked at me…

And I look at them…

 _ ***RATATATATATATTATATATAT_**_

 _ ***TATATTATATATATATATTATATA_**_

 _ ***TATATATATATATATTATATATT_**_

 **[*Flowey…]**

 _ ***TATATATATATTATATATATAT_**_

 _ ***TATATATATATATATTATATAT_**_

 _ ***TATATATATTATATATATATATA_**_

 **[*Flowey, what are you doing with your friendly-ness pellets?]**

 _ ***TATATATATATATATATATA_**_

 _ ***TATATATATATATATATATAT_**_

 _ ***TATATATATATATAATATATA!**_

 **[*Stop it…]**

…

…

…

 _ ***RATATATA!**_

Looking down at these two miserable clowns that I give them my LOVE pellets to them and hearing some jackass whispering to my metaphor ears on stopping of my wrong doings, why do I care about them in the first place? Besides, they're creepy as heck!

As I finished brutally pelleting down the semi-innocent clowns for like five whole solid minutes of shooting them down and got my full attention towards them. I felt my mind being hijacked by some asshole typing in his keyboard.

When they're on the ground lying, I saw they're bleeding out with some weird purple liquid thing that are oozing out of them…aren't they supposed to be turn into ash anytime soon? OR, they aren't monsters at all.

After I made the finishing touches on them, I saw one of the clowns reached out from his bizarre crotch-cod piece and pulled out a human Walkie-talkie thing. He places it on the ground and turns the knob to a specific frequency.

Waiting for what's going to happen next…I heard the talkie-talkie thing is activated and heard someone's voice spoke behind it. Who sounded so…wrong in many different ways possible? I don't know why?

" **WHY HELLO THERE YOu. WOuLD YOu LIKE TO PLAY A GAME?!"** Hearing the obnoxious person's voice inside the talkie thing, I'm starting to get a headache from this guy.

" **WHAT WOuLD A SANE PERSON WOuLD GuN DOWN MY MINIONS? SO I TELL YOu…WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A DIFFERENT TIME-PARADOX HERE. LIKE A LITTLE SHIT OF A FLOWER YOu REALLY ARE. BEING A MISERABLE BEING OF BEING MY PAWN. WHAT A SAD DAY FOR YOu."** Okay, this prick is starting to get on my nerves now!

" **FORTuNATELY, MY JuJu SAW ALL OF WHAT'S AROuND HERE AND WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. AS I LEFT A LITTLE GIFT FOR THE EIGHT CHILD IS GOING RECEIVE…WHERE THE THREE BITCHES GOT IT.**

 **DOING THEIR INTER-SPECIES LESBIAN THREESOME SEXuAL ATTRACTION THING.**

 **HOPE THEY CARRY IT."** What is the _thing_ that you're talking about?

And specifically who are the _'three bitches?'_

And…

…

…

What's an Inter-species Lesbian Threesome Sexual attraction?

* * *

[Toriel's house]

[Rose]

Knitting a glamorous dress for Toriel, knowing she would love it by the colorful design. I give out advice to Ms. Toriel on how to knit clothing in extreme precision.

Also, I reassured Toriel I have no mood on leaving the ruins as I prefer to write my extensive, wizard fictions and designing, tailoring clothing for Kanaya's assistance. We have zero intentions on leaving and I have no desire to explore either.

I was knitting with Toriel of making new pair of socks that goes along with her new attire of clothing we're going to make.

To explain of what her clothing attire is…it's a lady discussion when it comes to sleepwear.

To further ado, I release my amphibious consorts onto the purple, dark ruins we are in…as they're still adjusting onto their new life-style they have now. By which, interacting with the local frog people upon here as they seem to get along with them. As the two amphibious like family seem to be befriending their ancestral relatives…but, my pink consorts still shivering in aggregation for some reason? Possibly Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder to do my alienation on them? That's one possible educational guess.

"So overlap the needles by intertwining between them?" Yes, absolutely correct.

"Indeed Toriel. It makes knitting much faster yet efficient at the same time." Nodded my head to her, we further discuss trivia topics we both engage in. Discussing of my Consorts of who they are, the Underground ruins and its history. In addition, talking about her former husband where she disagrees on his controversial policy he made which I hundred percent agree on her as I see total bias of the rule he made. Trying the cull any humans to free themselves from their imprisonment, for the cost of my soul or any of my Ecto-relatives' souls within their Kingdom.

But that would be a challenge for them since we aren't…exactly naturally made or normal humans to do Ecto-biology and achieving God-tier status. In short, it's much harder for them to kill us or capture us to do the difficulty to permanently kill us off TO DO certain complicated requirements and circumstances we need to face. As the requirements are that we need to be **Just** or **Heroic** to die within battle. As God-Tier state wouldn't allow us to die immediately, it will judge on our deeds thoroughly if we are malicious, deviant enough to be justified in our acts to be executed or die in a glorious, honorable battle with full intent on stopping a corrupted force within their tracks.

So a Just or a Heroic death allow us to be put down for good. Which I have no intent on fighting them that may cause a Heroic deed or think anything malicious that would stir a Just for me. Just killing me without me knowing or having no will to fight will just revive me.

Continuing our daily leisure and building up a sense of camaraderie between us two, I heard footsteps encroaching upon us.

It looks like Kanaya is here and she's holding…Dave's and Dirk's puppet? Who I remember its name Lil Cal?

Staring down at the puppet where Kanaya holding its right arm with her left hand, I saw its unnerving eyes that are very…unsettling for a normal person to look at. I wonder why the Striders' even own this thing in the first place. It's quite incongruous to people if you ask me.

"I Found This…Puppet Thing Lying Near Your House Toriel. I Don't Know Why? But I'm Feeling Compelled To Make Him A Suit For Some Odd Reason?" Questioning Kanaya's judgment on keeping that puppet thing in Toriel's house, I don't see any harm to it and probably Dirk will be grateful to know his uncanny puppet is here.

* * *

[Flowey]

…

…

…Okay, never mind then.

Now I fully understand what is an Inter-species Lesbian Threesome Sexual Attraction is. It's a female leisure thing as they talk and doing girly things of what I read above me. I think…

Is that what he called it? I'm feeling a little bit discomforted of thinking about it and I don't know why?

Turning back to this jerk that's behind his Walky-talky thing, I question this…guy.

"Who the heck are you?!" Then he _friendly_ replied.

" **NONE OF YOuR DAMN BuSINESS DAMN FLOWER! SO SHuT uP AND LISTEN!"** Okay, if I find him. I'm so going to shower him with so many LOVE that'll hurt.

" **YOuR PATHETIC WORLD IS MIX WITH OuR WORLD BITCH! SO HALF OF YOuR WORLD HAS BEEN COMPROMISE AND REPLACE WITH OuRS! ALSO EXPANDING HERE OF WHAT WE'VE GOT. FURTHER MORE! I CONTACT A LITTLE FRIEND OF YOuRS WHO IS CuRRENTLY SLEEPING. SO I DON'T NEED YOu WITH YOuR PATHETIC POWERS AND I'M GOING TO PLAY A GAME WITH A CERTAIN OBNOXIOuS DOuCHE. SO GOODBYE!"**

After his short declaration that he's being very loud and trying to pop my vein of his gosh darn annoyance! But listening to his last part about _someone's_ …sleeping. Makes me shiver, and again, I don't why the heck I'm shaking for?

Just listening about that _person_ he described really makes me scared.

* * *

[Alphys' Lab]

[Dave]

Ah yeah, the smell of torches on this hot piece of crap, spare parts scatter across the floor, installing some sweet Audio equipment both software and hardware as this bot will play some hardcore, sick beats like the old school Newgrounds A-Bot.

It's pretty fucking boring as hell right here. Right up to my twin butt cheeks and making some erotic pleasure for Dirk to press them with his mouth to stop the boringness I'm in.

At least I'm not some generic anime weeaboo and being underappreciated of me being attack on Tsundereplanes. Except for big ass humanoid, erotic, smuppets. Only to be replace with anime 9/11 and I'm getting tired of that joke as it's pretty much getting irrelevant right now.

Looking on this sweet, inner-skeletal layer that only me and Dirk is building, _*technically Alphys and Sollux helped us*_ as copper wires, audio equipment, and Killbot slash Murderbot firmware is installed just in case if shit goes down to have some serious beat-down with some douche, the inner design looks finished. With Killbot firmware (OS) is installed, the power of Devin Martin is going to own this bartard's ass down with the power of his Dub…if there was ever a psychotic person which is really unlikely to happen here.

In the middle of a supposed chest. A monitor screen is attached to it. So the Audio Bars will show how hard this robot drops the beat of music it plays.

Now Dirk and I need to make the outer layers now. As Dirk deal with the robot shit while I deal with the Audio configuration to all of its sound systems to work properly as I'm dealing with real music here.

"Okay, so the inner wo-o-orking is finish…so, what's yo-o-our fa-v-vorite anime?" What? Oh I didn't notice you that you're helping with Dirk.

So what's my favorite Weeaboo show? That's an easy question, plus Dirk watched it and Sollux watch it as he surprisingly agreed.

"King of the Hill." As me, my Alpha-bro, and the sentimental, bi-polar, troll dick simultaneously said to this nerdy lizard in front of us. She paused and wondered of what show we're talking about. Thinking this cartoon is exported right out of fucking Japan.

"Oh…so it's a shonen anime? I'm more into shojo, magical girl sub-genre…more specifically Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." Oh god, that's sound so fucking Otaku weeaboo vibe right down in my stomach and regurgitate right out of my ass of that trash mistake I ever heard, in which ironically, I'm trash as well and she's trash to.

Ignoring her, I decided to focus on our emotionally instable troll programmer who is typing random shit on his personal Husk Top computer whatever as its connected to a wire into the now central brain core on the robot. Typing in codes and stuff that I don't give a single damn about like its Independence Day as two dudes somehow hack into the aliens' computer with primitive coding like they're using Windows 98 software.

Also…you may be asking? Where the fuck is Mett-whoever isn't here that he'll spoil surprise for this low-esteem ghost Tavros version cousin? I think Alphys told her something-…or a dude I guess? To go do her Multi-media thing about making a book called Understuck. Who the hell call their story Understuck? That sounds way too retarded to me. Like we're stuck too deep in this hole that we're going to make so many fucking events, timelines, and dimensional bullshit shenanigans that I'll meet so many different versions of us in one go. With us being freaks of nature while you monster guys being edgy Nazis on hell bend on attacking us. OR we're working on Space Station 13 to harness the power of the Green Sun while shit went bad on the Station as we crash into your Outertale stuff. Grieving and trolling shenanigans. Plus syndicates, traitor clowns, nuking, terrorist stuff.

In short, bunch of bullshit I'm hearing and I hope we wouldn't be a glitch that I end up reversing our roles with theirs with ours.

"H3h3! G3t r34dy for m3 to pwn your 4ss 4g41n M1t you scrub!" Turning back to the cool gamer girl who's Terezi's dancestor but more chill type of person. As she's playing with her mentally-challenge, man-child boyfriend who is surprisingly fitting for our sensitive, douche troll who keeps being a mood-swinging Bitch all the time.

The two were playing old-school, retro DOOM while Latula kicking his mentally-handicapped boyfriend's ass. Playing right out of the big fucking monitor where it somehow can be split screen for those two.

"50LLUX! 1'M 831NG R4P3D 8Y MY FLU5H! H3LP M3!J13WH4LURY" What joy that Sollux going to bring to him.

* * *

[Sollux]

Oh Gog damn iit! Do ii really need to explain it to him agaiin?!

"Your aiimiing at the wall dumba22! Not at Latula you fuckiing iidiiot. Move your mou2e and that'2 iit! Do ii need to explain it again?!" Scolding the shiit of a dancestor ii got. This douche apologetically replied:

"0H." Oh? Then why the fuck diid you ask me for iit and wastiing my tiime with you on how to use a grub fuckiing keyboard and mou2e?!

I 2wear, ii'm gonna' kick his rumpy little a22 wiithout Latula knowing.

* * *

[Dave]

He's definitely having great times with him.

 **[undyingUmbrage: Pestering]**

Oh…who the hell is this guy? I think I remember Dirk talked to this guy before and lost some of his IQ from doing his shitty game. As this dude really fucking obsessed with game crap with his erotic fetish drawings to pleasure himself with no end.

I wonder why the hell he's calling me than my bro as he's so infatuated with him.

Seeing this guy endlessly harassing me through my I-phone shades and begging me to pester his sorry little ass of listening to his shitty riddles, which in the end, likes to give out a shitty twist that may cause some unnecessary foreshadow for us. So I guess I'll give him the pleasure to listen to his meaningless rant and all of his stupid hijinks that'll probably be idiotic as hell that's way above of any sense of intelligible sense of human knowledge that makes you go retarded.

Probably calling me the sexy Alpha-male dude and having my personal bitch harems which I'm pretty sad that there isn't Dudes included in my personal bi-sexual harem to make it more erotic.

So here goes nothing.

"Yo Dirk. I need a tablet and a computer for this douche."

* * *

 _UndyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering TurntechGodhead [GT]_

 **uu: YOu THE ALPHA MALE!**

 **uu: LETS PLAY A GAME HERE**

 **uu: IF NOT I RELEASE SOMETHING WAAAY TERRIBLE THAT'LL FuCK WITH YOuR PuNY HuMAN MIND WITH DOOM!**

 **uu: IN THE END I'LL GIVE YOu A SHITTY TWIST**

 **TG: So what's the autistic game you made for me instead with my bro since you're fucking attracted to him?**

 **uu: BITCH PLEASE!**

 **uu: WHY THE FuCK SHOuLD I TALK TO HIM AS HE LOST ALL OF HIS GAMING PRIVILEGE FROM ME AS HE ISN'T BEING MY OBEIDENT SLAVE!**

 **uu: I WANT HIM TO DRAW SMuT AND NOT GIVING ME HIS uNWORTHY BITCHING AND HIS WORTHLESS SEX-ED!**

 **uu: AND HE DRAW uNSEXY HuMAN FETISH THAT INVOVLE WITH YOuR STuPID REPRODuCTION SYSTEM!**

 **uu: SO YOu FuCKING DRAW NOW OR THE HuMAN WORD 'HELL' WILL BE RELEASE IN THIS WORLD!**

 **TG: Okay, fucking fine.**

 **TG: Don't be a whiny bitch about it and I'll draw you some hardcore porn for you.**

 **TG: With sexual hand holding and frolicking and all that shit you're into.**

 **TG: Because I have no mood to start Armageddon so soon here in this new world.**

 **TG: So what ironic porn action do you want?**

 **uu: OH I HAVE A NEW FETISH uRGE NOW AND IT IS INTER FuCKING SPECIES!**

 **uu: I WANT THE JOHN HuMAN TENDERLY STARE AT HER SPIDER PATRON TROLL BITCH!**

 **uu: DO IT NOW SLAVE!**

* * *

Hmmhmm, that's sounds arousing and doesn't sound like a bad fanfiction story with the sexual xenophile bullcrap. Like John made the sickest alien inter-species make-out ever made that Jegus cried in pleasure of seeing the unforeseen act. Showing his coming of age with his spider E.T girlfriend and making countless John-Vriska hybrids to show his unyielding manliness within him and I'll be proud if he did it _*sniff*_ I think I'm going to cry of seeing the mindless stooge of being a father. But I think he's going to have a divorce soon. So that doesn't matter as relationship doesn't last that long you know?

Seeing Dirk dropping a crappy laptop on the floor with the tablet and pen included. I guess I'll start drawing now.

Making my good O' style of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. John stared at his hot, E.T bitch troll with sexual intent that there is no tomorrow of what he saw. Getting a HARD on boner from her and he's getting one…but on his eyes since I need to make this content safe for kids since the guy I'm dealing with is a total fucking mental five year old shithead.

* * *

 **TG: So how is this?**

* * *

Showing him the _'explicit'_ work I made for him. He starting to get a hard on from staring at the shitty drawing I made for him.

Now he's starting to make lewd gestures to me and being a sex offender in cyber-public.

* * *

 **uu: OHHHH!**

 **uu: THAT IS SO**

 **uu: FuCKING NASTY AND EROTIC!**

 **uu: NOW MAKE THE BLuE OMEGA TELL HER HE LOVED HER!**

 **TG: Sure.**

* * *

Moving the sprite together and writing out crappy letters on the page. This is sure is _'erotic.'_ Nobody said ever.

* * *

 **uu: OH FuCK YES!**

 **uu: THAT IS INDESCRIBABLE FILTHY!**

 **uu: NOW DO THE SEXuAL INTERCOuRSE CALLED HuGGING!**

 **uu: DO IT NOW YOu WORM!**

* * *

 _Where doing it man._

 _Where making this hapen._

Yeah, we're making this happen.

* * *

 **uu: FuCK YES!**

 **uu: I CAN NOT LOOK BACK AT THIS SuCH SEXuAL ACT!**

 **uu: NOW MAKE BOTH OF THEM DO THE RITuAL CALLED MARRIAGE!**

* * *

Okay then, hope they get their divorce papers soon because this is one disgusting ass wedding they're going to have.

Recoloring both of them in black and white, the two just got married in ten seconds.

* * *

 **uu: OH YEAH!**

 **uu: YOu REALLY PLEASE ME HuMAN DAVE!**

 **uu: BuT HERE IS THE SeXUAL FINALE!**

 **uu: MAKE THEM REPRODuCE AND MAKE THEIR uNHOLY SPAWN!**

* * *

Wow. That's sounds so fucking unnecessary. But okay because I have no fucking idea how troll reproduction works. But sure, here is one wicked ass baby they made that right out of Vriska's alien vagina or something, steaming hot like a fluid out of the god damn Matrix pod.

Drawing a figure that is pretty darn pale, has black hair, small fucking horns and it's a girl…I think?

* * *

 **uu: YES!**

 **uu: NOW MAKE THE BLUE OMEGA EAT HIS OWN SPAWN!**

* * *

I don't know if that counts cannibalism since John is eating half-human but it counts. So yeah, this guy is into cannibalism vore which is no surprise from him.

Drawing a picture of the crime that John committed, spider E.T said noooooooo!

* * *

 **uu: OkAY!**

 **uu: NOW THOSE TWO ARE DONE!**

 **uu: I WANT YOu TO MAKE THREESOME OF YOu WITH YOuR BRO NEXT TO YOu AND YOuR BLIND BITCH!**

 **uu: AS YOu THREE MAKE LEWD GESTuRE CALLED FLIRT AT EACHOTHER!**

* * *

Okay…now this is getting somewhere and probably going to be a long ass time with this prick.

So time to deal with all of his bullshit that'll probably take an hour or so to finished with this mindless fuck-skull and giving him the double-round up fucking porn for him that satisfy a mentally problematic brain child right in front of my screen of how he defines porn to him.

* * *

[Somewhere deep within Hotland]

 **[Spade Slick: continue on Problem Sleuth]**

You are now Spade Slick.

Your name is Spade Slick. The leader of the infamous gang called the Midnight Crew. You run your operations, you run your gang, you're pretty much the boss who runs things here and you are easily angered around you. But you learn your lessons of not committing mass genocide, remembering one of your other carnation versions of yourself doing such act. You admit, it's pretty good on killing everything around you but karma really bites you in the ass when the Mail Messenger hunting your ass down for your crimes and it wasn't pleasant fighting her.

Before you can ramble on of your other self-memories, you remember that you are stuck within your own office to do a Gog forsaken bust is blocking your exit right in front of your door and it is pissing you off!

By piss, you look at the clown picture when you saw Heart Boxcars talking his pudgy little ass away from his phone, being obnoxious as hell to you. So you literally piss on the clown's face and shout some fucking profanity on that dipshit Muscle of your gang to shut up.

Looking around in your office, your said office is a mess unlike your suave member Diamond Droog who is always organized and always prepared, you have no desire to organized your equipment as your blades are scattered everywhere including some sticking on the walls. Your casino you own and currently standing on is called Spade Vexa. You don't know why the hell you call your casino that, put you're not that creative with names. So that's not important to you.

But what's important is to destroy that godforsaken Bust right in front of you. You have a date with Ms. Paint for fuck sake till she arrives here in four hours! And you don't want to miss that opportunity!

 **[Spade Slick: look through your window]**

What fucking window that you're talking about?! You saw your personal Fenestrated wall with a big gaping shattered hole on it that leads to God knows where it's going to teleport. But someone send you a shitty supply of fucking dragon dolls called Scalemates and looking at those abominations make you utterly disgusted by their appearance. So you broke through your window and toss out those useless stuffed trash out of your office!

Pretty much…you are happy that they're gone from your sight.

And you don't care where the hell they end up now.

 **[Spade Slick: be Terezi]**

* * *

 **[You are now Terezi]**

Gog that was FUCK1NG 4W3SOM3! Having our miniature roleplaying griefing and Undyne is really, R34LLY fucking awesome with her roleplaying mad skills!

But all fun ends when we stop our roleplaying session as it gotten too long as we soon to stop. As the three of us went our separate paths. Vriska going to Snowdin, probably trying to find John to talk about her quadrant or probably finding Jade to give her a hobby here since she's done with her old ways…probably.

Meenah, well she's going to meet up with the Royalty and finding Feferi. M4YB3 to teach her how to rule a thing or two…or scolding her to L1F3 of how she acts WH1CH 1 DON'T C4R3 on how troll politics work, I only do legal stuff which 1S MY SP3C14LTY.

For me, 1M JUST 3XPLOR1NG 4ND POSS1BLY F1ND1NG 4 CR1M3 C4S3 TH4T N33DS TO BR1NG TO JUST1C3! YOU KNOW HOW 1 LOV3 TO S33 THE CR1M1N4L SQU1RM! H3H3!

Hiking through the Waterfall area of this place that I hear the streams of water passing through me like a melody of serenity here, smelled a group of yellow lizards domestically farming on the mushroom fields. Then I smelled the crystal walls and caves that smell like John's planet for some weird reason. When I sniff this place with its blueberry tangy smell everywhere and lollipop crystals sticking out from the walls including those BLU3 B3RRY cotton C4NDY mushrooms...it's a blueberry blast in the Waterfall! But it doesn't beat HOTL4ND as it has W1LD CH3RRY L4V4 L4ND like D4V3'S PL4N3T and I R34LLY W4NT TO T4LK TO THE 4W3SOM3 COOLK1D with my awesome interrogation to know how COOL H3 1S.

Continuing my good O' stroll here and going through the caves while smelling the endless FL4VOR of the W1LD BLU3B3RRY blast I'm having. I sniff through a hole and I smell something…familiar.

1S TH4T PYR4LSP1T3 1 SM3LL3D behind the small hole on the ground?! It couldn't be! :O

Wait…

:O

WH4T TH3 FUCK?

:O

WORK D4MN 1T!

:O

4UGHHH! F1N3! NO 3Y3BROWS FOR M3! WH4T 4 S4D D4Y FOR M3 1SN'T? :2

Anyways of dealing with my unfortunate restrictions I have here. I walk towards the small hole that's somehow form through this wall thing behind me. I bend down and reached my hand through the SM4LL CR34TUR3 HOL3 C4LL3D 4 R4T.

Shuffling through the hole of my left hand, I felt-

 _*Squeak!*_

PYR4LSP1T3'S RUMPUS P4RTY 4R3A. :D

H3LL…FUCK1NG Y3S! I have a hunch that my scalemates will be around here and someone is going to collect them like a F1NDUSP4WN collection toys!

W3LL GOTT4 C4TCH TH3M 4LL!

* * *

[1 hour later]

[Dave]

Okay, shipping Johnvris done, Bro, me, and Tez having romantic pleasures, Rosmary, and now me and the nubby little prick is what is left for this guy's fetish fantasies to be sated.

* * *

 **uu: SO NOW DRAW YOu AND SHOuTY FuCK DO THE RITuAL CALLED HuG AGAIN!**

* * *

Moving the shitty anime version of me and shitty anime Karkat version about to do it, we slowly move through the white screen like they're frolicking out of fucking Slammer Prison for cumming on the screen of how sexual this act is.

As they're about to do it, the two of us making it happened.

* * *

 **uu: OOHHHHH YES!**

 **uu: NOW I'M SATISFIED!**

 **uu: CONGRATS DAVE**

 **uu; YOU AREN'T LIKE YOuR SHITTY BRO WHO KEEPS BITCHING A LOT**

 **uu: SO NOW YOu CAN HEAR MY SHITTY TWIST**

 **TG: So what's the twist that you're so work up with.**

 **uu: THE SHITTY TWIST IS…**

 **uu: IS THAT I'LL TELL YOU IN THE NEXT-NEXT RESET! HAHAHAHHA!**

 **TG: Wow.**

 **TG: What a shitty twist.**

 **TG: What a surprise.**

 **TG: What you're going to tell us that you release this thing out of its cage?**

 **uu: HOW THE FuCK YOu KNOW THAT?!**

 **TG: Simple dickbag. I can feel it.**

 **TG: I'm a time player idiot.**

 **TG: And deduce the fuck out of it with common sense.**

 **TG: You're not the only time player here who keeps shitting out retarded riddles and twist that we probably know.**

 **TG: I can feel there is something wrong with the timelines here and I'm not the only one who's feeling this vibe.**

 **TG: Some of the people are probably feeling it but I don't know if they know it or if that's true.**

 **TG: That's an educational guess I mind you.**

 **TG: Plus you are pretty much quite predictably and when it comes coming up with games.**

 **TG: So yeah.**

 **TG: I know the twist.**

 **TG: We keep dying.**

 **TG: Pretty much that's it and no surprise there.**

 **uu: GOD DAMN YOu ARE GOOD**

 **uu: WAY GOOD THEN YOuR SHITTY BRO.**

 **uu: SO THERE'S NO NEED FOR ME TO EXPLAIN FOR YOuR STuPID FuTuRE VERSION YOu!**

 **uu: THAT'S IT**

 **uu: FuCK YOu AND GOOD BYE!**

 _UndyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering TurntechGodhead [TG]_

* * *

Wow, I really sure piss him off. But who really cares. If he offs my back, I'm pretty cool with that and not dealing with his shitty twist and so on. But I have to deal with time now and dealing with bunch of deaths again which will probably not be a surprise and doing my time work trying to correct some shit.

Also probably helping out a fat skeleton dude with a similar problem to mine as some little shit who really LOVEs ruining the fun for everyone by doing a random genocide on the inhabitants here, as all of my buddies including me being the big damn heroes of this place which is probably short lived.

What a great fucking start for me and doing my horrible job all over again in the future.

* * *

 **So that's it. Now the events of Undertale now commence. Oh Gog, dat undertale reference that Davepeta did.**


	12. FRISK: SLEEP

**OST: UNDERTALE acoustic is required of what the clouds are saying and the start of Undertale.**

 **4/8: Fix some typos and errors here.**

* * *

Chapter 12: **CHARA: WAKE UP**

* * *

You fall…

You still kept falling…

You hear the wind whistling below you when you're near reaching down to the ground…

When you about to land and start all over again.

You slept.

As you slept away, you inevitably woke up.

Raising your head up to see of where you are. You're in a strange room than the pile of flowers that you're supposed to be on whenever you felt the **Reset** taking over you. You saw you're in a strange dark purple, maroon room with random drawings of hearts everywhere that surrounds your room as they glow dark pink. As If someone recently scribbled on them including vandalizing some of your favorite posters of your favorite shows that you really love to watch.

Looking down of what you're resting on. You saw you're on a strange floating maroon bed with a heart symbol on it. Which the hot pink heart you saw is in half, where the one to the left is whole, the other is gone. Only to replace the right is an outline of the remains.

Looking to yourself, you're wearing a golden gown of some sort with a moon crescent in the center of your chest. You don't know how you got into this pajama suit you're in. But it is sure darn comfy of what you're wearing.

So dang comfy…

Furthermore, what's your name? By any which you aren't discouraged of any type of names you are given.

 **[*Enter name: Muted Blank Face]**

When you entered their name, they frown of what you type and you sort of hurt their feelings of what you called them. Still, they're DETERMINED to keep that name.

Perhaps do it again? At least make them feel better?

 **[*Enter name: Chara]**

That's sounds much better and it is the true name you have received.

Your name is Chara. You don't know why you call yourself Chara but it is Chara…you think?

After woken up from your slumber and somehow woken up in this strange room that you're in. You apathetically stare at everything around you with a blank face. Like this. -_-

Basically, that's your only expression you can make…literally.

Even you can only make one expression and seemingly can't talk to anyone. Somehow, everyone around you that you met understands you perfectly even you didn't raise a lip, they know your intuition immediately and they somehow befriending you pretty easy. Yet again, you don't know why? You like to stand there and want to feel of what they're feeling along trying to cheer them up of their problems they're facing. But they understand you.

Even though you can't express yourself, you sure darn well make friends real fast and you don't know at all of how you did it. But friendship is cool you know? If you can't speak, they oddly understand you and what you're thinking. It felt creepy if you think about it.

Anyhow, what are you going to do now?

 **[*Chara: look at posters]**

You have an insatiable urge to look at your posters. As the shows you watch talks about friendships and bonding. Again, you don't know why you have the crazy urge to befriend everyone around you, but Adventure Time and My Little Pony is in your top list of how to express friendship, relationships, and how to commune stronger bond with another person.

For My Little Pony, the show is the epitome of what ideal friendship should be and tells you how important friendship really is. Without all aspects of friendships, there wouldn't be none and the ponies are the personifications of what friends should be. Even Discord who is a biggest burden to everyone can have a good hearted soul despite him being very chaotic. As he made bonds with Fluttershy and understands of other peoples' emotions.

Even your emotions and valuing your friends give you strength. Despite your real disdain for violence as it brings violence, strife, and suffering around you as people mourn for their lost. Twilight Sparkle defend for her friends and stopping the wicked things that Tirek is doing. Giving an example of sticking up to your friends and having determination to fight for, even if Tirek is strong, Twilight has more DETERMINATION than Tirek as she easily defeated him.

For Adventure Time, despite how bad the apple looks in the outside. There is always a good side to everyone despite how heinous they look. For an example, Ice King is a villainous antagonist to the Protagonist Finn. Despite of what he is, Ice King is a very lonely person and a victim he didn't want to be. When Finn finds out what he is and Marceline past fatherly relationship with him. Finn befriended Ice King and knowing he is a good person in the inside of what's left of him.

Even good guys have a dark secret and Finn is a victim of it as well. Where his crush for Flame Princess gone way perverted and broke his girlfriend's heart for it. Realizing of what he did, he could amend them and be friends again. But he isn't determined enough to say it.

Moral for both shows, is that there is no such thing as good or evil…it's only you that's causing it and evil is your unconscious actions, your insecurity, and lack of understanding to others. Only friendship saves them.

Man, you really love those two shows and seeing them fills you with DETERMINATION.

 **[*Chara: look at photo on the wall near the posters]**

You look at a photo that hangs on the wall. You saw your friends that you befriended in the Underground and you mourn of their deaths when that **influence** took hold of you. Doing atrocious acts and the guilt burdens you when you saw them die.

You mourn them and you don't know how the RESETs keep happening as you're making Sans suffer of relieving the atrocities of that you made.

It is the photo when all of you got out from the Underground, joy overfills you all and your DETERMINATION brightens whenever you saw them.

You want to break out the cycle that you're in, even though you can't. But you are still DETETMINED to stop the repeats that's happening around you.

You just want to see everyone is happy. Nothing else and you will sacrifice yourself for it.

Just hope Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, and everyone else is okay.

 **[*Chara: look through the window]**

You begin to stare outside of your window and you're not in the underground at all! You're in freaking space!

Looking around, you see you're in a tall purple tower of some sort and seeing varieties of tall pointy buildings around you. Above you, you saw utter black space and a white glowing planet that has blue skies and blue clouds orbiting this strange city you're in.

The floating blue, sky planet is not the only thing that's hovering in the empty-space that you're in. You saw colorful, bubble like orbs hovering all over this place and it's everywhere! In addition, you saw eight different planets. Where one has cogs and lava which reminds you of Hotland, a dark-blue planet that is flooded with black ink with blue mushrooms everywhere as it reminds you of the Waterfall. Next to it, you saw a snowy planet with tall pine trees which is reminiscent to the snowy area of Snowdin.

That is the three planets that reminds you off.

As you continue observing this dark, purple city you're now in. You saw big, bold white letters at afar distance away from you as it says:

 **DERSE**

You don't know what the heck a **Derse** is to you. But you are pretty darn sure it is alluding to this city that you're in. Right now, you're curious of what is this place that you're even in.

 **[*Chara: fly out]**

Wait, you can fly here? You look down. It is sure a tall building you're in but you are DETERMINED to get out of where you are.

Gathering all of your DETERMINATION and **intuition** you have, you jump out of the window and…you're floating. What a relief!

Hovering in mid-space and seeing people down on the ground below you. You see walking black chess people who are doing their daily lives…and wearing political slogan hats, picket signs as it seems to be a voting event is happening here.

Looking closely, you saw the chess people are holding voting banners that says: **MAKE DERSE GREAT AGAIN!** With a Black Chess person on it who's wearing rags and a monocular eye piece.

What an odd people you saw? Is it the Primaries already here? You really don't know the schedule of when the Super Tuesday is going to happen and you're not registered yet! But you're unfortunately under eighteen. So that doesn't matter.

Turning back to the black sky and the floating cloud planet that's floating under this purple city, you saw a small golden, bright planet hovering behind the big cloud planet. You wonder…what is that planet you saw?

 **[*Chara: fly to the golden planet]**

LIFT OFF! You fly straight towards the golden, bright planet you saw and when you get close. It looks like the city called Derse but this place is pure gold here!

Looking up, you saw another bold, white letters near you and it says:

 **PROSPIT**

Prospit ha? What a weird name like Derse.

As you kept flying and having the momentum to fly forwards, you reached your destination and it's pretty bright here.

Plus, you saw floating clouds above you and it shows images to you that look…familiar?

One cloud shows you that you're hugging Asriel as both of you are wearing weird colored, goofy, anime pajamas on as both of you are making it happen. The other cloud shows you random strangers that you never met before. As four kids play a soothing music of their respected instrument. Where a Cool Kid who's wearing red pajamas play his DJ device thing and making soft beats. As he tune it up to be more dramatic in the middle that felt very heartwarming to you. An elegant lady who wears an orange dress plays her violin softly as it synchronized with the Cool Kid's beats. A cheerful girl who has dog ears and who looks like a witch plays an acoustic guitar where she started to play her instrument first. Finally, a goofy looking boy who's wearing glasses and wears blue pajamas, playing his piano calmly with genuine serenity.

The girl who has dog ears first played her guitar, and then the Cool Kid plays his soft beats, then the goofy kid follow with the Cool kid's beats with his piano keys, and finally the elegant lady who plays her violin softly with empathy to the other musical melodies.

They all synchronized their sounds and a beautiful music was played as you think you're about to cry…you remember that sound before. But you don't know what it is that you heard that seems so familiar to you…

It sounds like Asgore's house for some reason where the monsters lecture you about Asriel's history? You don't know why you're thinking about it? It just his house with a tour, why is this music sounds so familiar to you? Why is it sound so important?

As beautiful music plays to you in harmony from that particular cloud above you, more images appeared and showed many unfamiliar faces to you where they genuinely smile at you. Where half of them are humans and the other half looks like aliens who have gray skin, black hair, and candy-corn horns. But you felt pure love and happiness radiating out from their faces when you saw them.

You felt glad for them to experience such joy and tranquility upon them along wishing that would last forever.

Finally to the last cloud, you heard the Cool Kid said to you:

" **I don't think they have rule 34 light saber penises. Like why are you even thinking about your skeleton buddies like that anyways?"**

…

…

Okay, of what he just said really ruins the mood you had here. But again, that doesn't deter you in a slightest bit.

Yet you are curious of what is a light saber penis and Rule 34 he's talking about? You'll probably ask him in the future of what is that he meant and why is involve with Sans along with Papyrus?

Continuing on your journey of this new world you're in with the walking chess people here that are white than black. You saw two particular tall towers in front of you and you're curious of what it is inside of them?

Flying towards the two towers that stood proud in this golden, city planet that you're floating on, you saw one that has an open window while the other…is locked down tight.

By lock down tight. The window is barred with steel metal platings and has red painting near it as it says: **WARNING DON'T DISTURB IT!** Boldly stating that YOU should not ENTER the close off tower, knowing there will be dire consequences of doing it.

So, you might as well follow the rules and fly towards the window that is currently open to you. Where you felt a familiar person was sleeping inside there. By what you felt, you're very much anticipated to see this person who's sleeping in there.

Hovering over the window when your curiosity took you over, the inside of this room looks the same of the room you slept in. But it's pure golden-yellow than hot purple-pink here. Plus, you saw a lot of superhero posters splattered across this room and someone quickly vandalize the superhero pictures by drawing random flowers on them.

As you kept observing of the unknown surroundings of this bedroom, you entered inside this golden-yellow place without the person's permission.

You look around to see a lot of superhero theme stuff everywhere. You mean it; there is a BUNCH of superhero posters scattered across the walls and piles of superhero figures on the floor as well.

Seeing it and deducing of what this person might be, this person is probably an obsessed dork who really loves Super-Hero comics. Of said huge dork you mentioned. You saw someone taking a peaceful nap on a bed…which the said bed is floating off from the ground. It just floating...nothing special.

The bed itself is a white, yellow bed and the person who is sleeping on it has a white, pristine blanket covering his body.

Observing who's sleeping inside the floating bed. You saw the person who is quite furry and has white, fluffy goat ears that reminds you of a friend that you miss dearly…could it be?

Hearing the goat adorably murmured to himself in his sleep and turns his head directly to you. It **IS** ASRIEL and he is wearing a golden pajama suit just like you!

You are really hopeful to wake him up. But you don't want to disturb his peaceful nap as he looks so adorable when he sleeps.

So what do you want to do?

 **[*Chara: pet the adorable goat Smol]**

You pet the adorable Smol on his fluffy, white head, softly stroking his fluffy, white fur then to his fluffy, white ears as he smiled happily in his sleep when he felts your petting.

Looking at Asriel and his hopeful happiness gives you DETERMINATION. You wonder? How is he alive and not being a ghost since he'll revert back to Flowey? But whatever it is, you're happy that he's back.

As you about to finish the petting session on your best friend's head and wanting to snuggle next to him. You felt…very tired and you want to go to sleep. But you don't feel like it since you want to watch your best friend sleep which isn't creepy-

 _*GO TO SLEEEEEEEEP!*_

For a second thought, you might as well go to sleep right now.

 _ ***THUMP!***_

* * *

 **[*Chara: wake up]**

Raising your head up, you saw yourself on the stack of flowers beneath you and wearing your usual light-blue shirt with a pink line in the middle than the gold pajamas you were wearing.

What a dream you had and what does that dream mean to you?

"Sup." Hearing a new voice that you never heard before, you saw a goofy looking grown-up teenager who is wearing blue pajamas, banana shoes, and glasses as he friendly waves to you in greetings.

Before you can do anything…he disperses in blue wind before he or you can say anything.

That was strange and that dream was actually real? He looks like the goofy kid you saw back at the strange transparent, cloud thing above you where he played his piano. But you aren't certain if that is real or not to you.

As you step out from the patches of flowers and seeing the blue windy thing faded in thin-air. It looks like things will be different here than before of what you've experience…

You got a good and a bad feeling about this new event you encountered. But mostly importantly-

You are still DETERMINED to continue forward…

* * *

 **So that's it. 'Chara' was in orbit near Skaia than they wake up back at the flower patch.**

 **Now everything begins…**


	13. VRISK: AMEND

Well **let's start everything over, but this time with our friendly douche using his walkie-talkie to talk to the mute. Doing the Lordling act.**

 **Also I'll give you a hint for this…Passive or Active?**

* * *

Chapter 13: **CHARA: STRIFE**

* * *

You kept walking and reaching to the entrance of the underground to meet Flowey once more.

As you kept walking and reach to the dark entrance. You suspected Flowey to meet you and greeting you within there that he usual does.

But, he wasn't there. Only for you to encounter a single gray, walkie-talkie radio device that stands before you. Its gray outer-layers shines in an ominous aura around it and hearing static blaring out, hinting that someone is contacting you.

When the talkie screech to you in a loud, irritable static as like a beast woken up from its long slumber. It spoke to you.

" **WELL WELL WELL. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? THE PROTAGONIST OF THIS TRASH GAME I'M IN?! WHY THE FuCK ARE YOU LISTENING TO THE RETARDED FLOWER THAN ME BECAuSE I HAVE A BETTER GAME MECHANIC THAN THAT."**

Hearing what he says, you wonder what he's talking about-

" **MINIONS. PRESENT HIM OF OuR HYBRIDIZED WORLD WE'RE IN! SO SHuT uP AND LET ME BITCH TuTORIALIZED YOuR PATHETIC BRAIN!"**

When he said that, you heard honking noises coming behind you and its coming in FAST.

 _*honk!* *HONK!*_ *honk!* *HONK!* ***HONK!* *HONK!***

In quick reaction, you are ready to enter upon the black n' white battle ground you usual see with **FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, AND MERCY** below your feet.

But especially Mercy, as it is the most important choice you have in store for you. As you want to forgive those who attack you. Despite how malicious they are, their problems can be amendable.

Although...something felt different here?

 **STRIFE!**

Wait…you aren't in the usual fighting screen that you're completely used to. You feel flat for some reason when you entered this place, full colored…but it looks like you have no arms in this perspective that you're in. And when the attackers appeared before you in strife mode, they are wearing weird purple costumes and they look like the creatures from the cloud you saw before in your dream. But they look like they're forcefully smiling upon themselves and uncannily glare at you.

The clowns look like they don't have arms as well…until their arms appeared, holding a pair of club like joggling devices. But you feel those clubs you saw before you act more like a weapon than any other entertainment purposes you've seen before.

" **WELCOME TO STRIFE MODE THAN YOuR SHITTY ANIME TOuHOu, EARTHBOuND CRAP THAT MY SISTER ALWAYS LIKE. YOu STILL KEEP YOuR STuPID FOuR BuTTONS WITH YOu. BuT THIS TIME HOLDS AND ORGANIZED YOuR STRIFE COMMANDS WHEN DEALING WITH IMPORTANT ENTITIES AND RETARDED PLAYERS THAT CAME FROM MY WORLD!"**

" **BECAuSE SOMEONE HAS THE BRIGHT IDEA TO SEND EVERYONE HERE WHILE I'M BECOMING IN MY TRuE FORM!"**

Wait. The people I'm dealing aren't from this place and I have to interact with them in this state-

" **BY WHICH. YOU DON'T GAIN THAT WEAK ASS SO CALLED EXP AND LOVE THE FuCK YOu CALL IT AS YOu NOW GAIN SOMETHING ELSE. BuT SINCE YOu 'AREN'T' FROM MY WORLD. YOu INSTEAD GAIN AP AND PP POINTS FOR THOSE SPECIFIC PEOPLE IN STRIFE."**

" **WHAT'S PP STANDS FOR? PANSY FuCKING POINTS THAT IS WHAT IS CALLED WHEN BEING ALL FRIENDLY AND THE BORING FuCK THAT YOu DO. BuT AP. OH MAN THAT IS A WHOLE DIFFERENT ANSWER THAT I LOVE. IT IS FuCKING AWESOME POINTS AS IT CALLED WHEN YOu KILL THOSE BITCHES! BY WHICH GRANTS YOu A FREE FRAYMOTIFS AND DETERMINES YOuR TIER IS. TO FuTHER EXTEND EITHER OF YOuR TWO ASPECT SINCE YOu'RE NOT FROM OuR WORLD. TO MAKE YOu POWERFuL!"**

" **TO DICTATE WHAT YOuR GODHOOD IS!"**

Looking up to see your four iconic buttons that are hovering above you as they're stack in a vertical line. They blink to you in anticipation to be clicked. Below you at the left corner, you see two bars that looks like one of those Earthbound Counters, but only restricted with two digits which both of them are set to zero. Where one to the left counter which is green as it says: AP. While the one to the right counter that's pink says: PP.

 ***Two clowns appeared before you and it seems they want to trade with you? What would you do?**

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [ACT] [*ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[*STRIFE DECK] [ACCESSORY DECK] [INV MODUS]**

* * *

 **[*STICKKIND: Stick]**

* * *

Having no choice, a new sensation took hold of your body as a light-green card appeared before you. When you hit the **Inventory** section, then accessing to the **STRIFE DECK,** and finally hitting to the **STICKKIND** …it just summons a normal, plain, old stick in your hands when you touch the card. Nothing really special about it, it just a plain, old stick.

" **AH! YOu LEARN HOW TO uSE YOuR STRIFE DECK! CONGRATS YOu FuCKING RETARD."**

" **BY ANY CHANCE. DON'T FuCKING HIT THE JuJu CODE WHICH IS CTRL AND T!"**

What is a Ctrl and a T he meant? You never heard of that?

After he insulted your intelligence and telling you some ambiguous, secret code _*which you never heard of*_ along not understanding of what he meant. You waited for these two clowns' turns. You see a flashing, white button floating above them as it flash in a purple-light color and it says:

Special Traders' Command: **[COMMERCE]**

"WhY hElLo ThErE mY fRiEnD! WaNnA sEe My ChEaP pOtIoN wArEs? I wIlL gIvE yOu A fReE sAmPlE!"

…

…Um.

…

…

You can't really respond to the clown who's wearing the bard suit. But sure like why not? Free stuff is always good in your book!

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [*ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[*PASSIVE] [COMMANDS] [NEU: MOTIF]**

* * *

 **[PACIFICATION] [*RESOLUTION]**

* * *

You negotiate the clowns of their special deal as you accept their free sampling offer and you wonder what they're giving you is exactly?

You waited for the clown bard grab something in his crotch piece…which slightly disturb you of staring at his cod piece and slightly sicken that all of his stuff came from that _thing_ he wears.

Pulling out something from his cod piece, it is a flask bottle filled with a strange colored liquid that is…blue cerulean colored?

For some reason, you felt someone got very angry somewhere in the underground who are associated with spider types? But that feeling fades away as you felt that person doesn't care anymore.

That was strange?

Accepting their offer, you grab the bottle from his right hand and he waves to you in goodbye.

* * *

 **[*You gain 1 PP]**

* * *

Looking down, you heard your counter tick to see a number was raised by one. As it now shift to **01** than the empty **00** in the PP, aka, the pink counter.

You still don't get what those things are though…but it feels important?

" **WELL WHAT A SAD START! YOu BEFRIENDED THEM! CONGRATS OF BEING A FAGGOT! SO GOODBYE-AND MINIONS! GET THE FuCK OuT OF THERE!"**

As the clowns step back to the darkness area of the Ruins and the Prince looking Clown which his mouth sewn up to pieces. Picks up the walkie-talkie device from the ground. They slowly engulf inside the shadow and you only heard this when they fade into darkness.

 _ ***Honk!***_

After that…you only heard silence. That was pretty creepy and a weird encounter you had...

Looking back at the field, you wonder? Where is Flowey and what the heck happened to him? You didn't remember you killed him off of that **takeover** of the previous RESETs you had. But you are DETERMINED to find him. Even though he tries to kill you, but you aren't hesitant about it as you really want to befriend him.

You wonder…where is Toriel and why isn't she here to greet you? Also, who is this spider chick that you randomly talk about?

 **[*Chara: Be the spider troll]**

* * *

 **[You are now the spider girl who is currently residing in an Inn]**

A string at eight…C sting at four…D string-

Ooooooooh fuck me. This guitar lessons is really fucking br8rking my patience with this thing!

Of who gave me this guitar lessons is no other than Jade Harley, who knows more of how to properly play this human acoustic device than me. When I get bored, I decided to myself that I want to cr8te things than destroying shit that's around me or else someone is going to 8ite me in the rumpus area if I piss the human word _'karma'_ off. To fulfill my ghost-self desires…which I was pretty much being a huge bitch to her when I first met her.

I don't know why she's so laid-back and merciful to everyone…until I remem8ered it.

Rejection…

Failures…

Hatred…

Unaccepted…

Scum…

Those are the things that I remem8ered of my ghost past-self who suffers the most and submitting that everything around her is doomed to fail, as I was untrustworthy, all of my plans went to a sprawl.

So at least I'll fulfill her promise of not going in a psychotic killing spree and doing the usual good O' times of my typical-self. Ah...the good old times.

So…we won. We did some crazy anime human kung-fu shit on Lord English, frogs, and pretty much everything. But why do I have feeling that there is something wrong here? Something felt off. Aren't the players who are alive supposed to get their planet while we beat the game? NOT teleporting us here for no fucking reason?

8efore I dive into my personal history and asking myself of what the fuck just happened. I met Jade as she's doing her usual canine creature stuff that canine creatures do, It got reeeeeeeeally strange of what she did do Karkat back at the forest.

And things only got stranger with those annoying, white dog things at hand.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _Walking on the snowy path, trying to find the rest of my gang which Kankri, Porrim, and Roxy is out of the list since they're at Snowdin…doing political stuff which I careless of. Or finding John to apologize something of what I did._

 _To clarify, I'm not really having any quadrant feelings for him since I have no mood to make any tomfoolery relationships; I'm just amending something for my past ghost-self and ease that feeling once for all. If I find him, that would 8e gr8._

 _Why people assume that I have a quad-ship with him? We're just friends for fuck sake._

 _Why I'm doing this? Well I remember her…my ghost-self. Remembering her and her thoughts makes me…hesitant. Living in a burden with her within my mind, understanding why she becomes such a loser because she felt like an utter failure and responsible of what she did, leading to a doom session. Without a clear mind of what she wants to do now since everyone is dead._

 _Also, the argument I had with myself was pretty pointless of who was willingly want to attack Bec Noir since I remember another version of myself of WHO did fight Bec…but went up pretty badly for her._

 _So now I'm a hypocrite…now that's really fucking gr8. Fortunately, John stops me 8efore I did something extremely retarded._

 _I'm pretty much sympathized her for that 8ecause that would suck real 8adly if that ever happen to me._

 _Continuing on my stroll through the forest…I heard a lot of barking at the south of here?_

 _Walking to the direction that causing all the barking commotions and snarling that creatures called dogs usual do, I step out of the bushes to see…Jade yelling at humanoid canine creatures as I see two tall dogs who are wearing black robes. Rubbing small, annoying, white creatures called dogs at Karkat's face. As the annoying dogs' fur begins to absorb the saliva substance that's all over Karkat's body._

 **[*Annoying Dog absorbed Dog Residue]**

" _Um…Jade? What the fuck are you doing?" Calling out to Jade and wanting to know what the grub is she doing along wanting to know what happen to Karkat next to her. She 8lushes in embarrassment and explains to me that it suddenly happened out of nowhere to him._

" _Vriska! I didn't know you're here? For Karkat though, we don't know who licked him. We cannot find who's the bad dog suspect that licked the grumpy-crabby person as it is upon us Serket…so careful Vriska, anyone of us is the bad dog who likes to lick people without their permission!" Yeah, yeah…8ut I don't really care of that._

 _I just want to ask you something and something really important to me._

" _That doesn't matter Jade. I just want to ask you something in a favor." Requesting of what I want from her. Her canine ears perked up and listening in anticipation of what I about to say._

" _Can you give me acoustic lessons?"_

* * *

So yeah…I'm practicing some guitar solos and remembering the Gog fucking letters that's soooooooo fucking hard to understand.

"A string at- ***pluck!*** -GOG FUCKING-ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Messing up the momentum I had in this thing as I almost memorized all the strings BUT I fuck it up when I messed up between the C Strings and the A strings!

Laying onto my bed and dropping the guitar on the floor. I begin to stress out and not having the pleasure to do of what I want here. I can't do shit to do the nagging feeling on in my head of what I shouldn't do.

Nevertheless, I'm getting tired. So I might as well get some shut eye and doing my shitty guitar solos when I wake up.

Closing my eyes, I drifted into darkness and I begin to sleep.

When I about to open my eyes and probably be greeted by all of my dead, doom selves in one of my personal bubbles. But instead, I was greeted with darkness when I opened my eyes. Lying in the total empty, dark space and seeing a void of nothingness floating around me…just plain **nothing.**

What the hell?

Figuring out of how the fuck I got here instead of my good O' dream bubble when I usual sleep, I heard…gibberish.

" **Cross. Cube. Feferi. Square. Ampersand. Karkat. Square. Square. Box. Oval. You. Equius. Box. Cube. Moirail. Eridan. Karkat. Black square. Terezi. Diamond. Black square. Black circle. Square. Kanaya. Ampersand. Window. Square. Diamond. Cube. Moirail. Cube. You. Square. Box. Moirail. You. Black Square. Diamond. Feferi. Karkat. Black Circle. Square."**

What the fuck is this person saying and what the grubbing fuck does it know our names?!

Trying to find this jackass who's talking to me in some weird code thing that replace the human English Roman alphabet with those fucking trash words I'm hearing! I somehow, slightly understood of what it's saying to me after that?

And it said this to me…

" _Vriska. Come forth and unlock your true potential."_ What-the-fuck?!

Turning to the direction of who said that to me. I turn my back to see a black, ominous blob that's oozing out with unknown substance that look like tar dripping out from his body. Of what only remains that recognizable to me is his skeletal like face as it plastered with a permanent smile. With his mouth in total black inside, his eyes are empty, only to show small, white dots radiating out from it. Behind him are fingers, pictures of random crap, and talking in lower caps by what he's saying to me.

Approaching this little creep that pop out of nowhere! He begins to 8labber out more boring crap and starting to get under my skin here of his vague, destiny shit that's spilling out from his mouth! But this time, I know what he's saying!

" _I bestow upon you a title as the Avenger…"_ What the grubbing fuck is an Avenger?! Is it one of those stupid human comic 8ooks that are like really fucking cheesy to read?! If so, count me out!

About to turn and leave this prick of his loser state he's in, I heard another familiar voice and it is the person who tries to kill me to do my… _ethical_ decisions I made.

"I don't do that if I were you Vriska. jeongmal nappeuda. _(It is really bad.)"_ Turning around-…Aradia is here as well?! How did she even get here of what I'm asking?

Seeing the smiling Aradia who creepily made an unnatural grin while waving her right arm at me in an unsettling greeting that I'm utterly not okay with. She's wearing her normal, red God-tier maid suit and hovering in mid-air with her fairy wings flopping in the air.

"Annyeong Vriska. In this dimension we're in. They have a single Horror-Terror creature and it is **this** guy in front of you. Isn't that great?!" Wait-this guy is one of those weird ass tentacle things in the outer-rings?

Seeing she put up her two index fingers and making a sly wink towards the person that's behind me-okay, why the fuck I'm here anyways again? I don't get why I'm here than chatting with my other dead selves which will probably get boring real fast if I go back to my dream bubble. But why are you people 8ring me here in the first place and wasting my precious time?

About to argue any further of this stupid scenario I'm in. I saw Aradia's Dancestor appeared out of nowhere in the darkness and who is behind Aradia. As she cheekily smirking at us and giving out suggestive jester to me when she put her fingers between her mouth and-...oh gog, I think I'm going to 8e sick from looking at that.

 _Kon'nichiwa, watashi no meinu (Hello my bitch)…Aradia."_ What did you call WHAT do Aradia? That sounds pretty fun of what she suggested 8ut I have no fucking clue of what she said to her.

For Damara, she's wearing her usual Lost Weeaboo clothing. Which is a Eastern Alternian clothing that's dyed in red, a her short skirt that reached to her thighs, and those 8ig ass socks that reach to her kneecaps. She has the same features as Aradia including the horns. 8ut she occasionally smoke those narcotic sticks called _weed._

"Um, excuse me for one moment Vris' because I need to deal with my rude Dancestor here. *Hmmfmm!* 당신 바보 창녀 여기서 나가 ! 당신이 작은 똥 애니메이션 걸레 여기에 우리의 손님을 괴롭 히 하지 마십시오! _(Get out of here you stupid whore! Do not harass our guest here you little shit anime slut!)_ "

Um…what-

"このようなハード雌犬Aradiaてはいけません。どのようにシャットと私はあなたが持っているクモの雌犬といくつかの楽しみを持ってみましょうについて？ _(Don't be such a hard bitch Aradia. How about you shut up and let me have some fun with that spider bitch you have?)"_

What the fuck did you just call me-?!

" _엿_ _먹어_ _당신은_ _쓰레기를_ _weeaboo !_ _게다가_ _당신은_ _당신_ _에게_ _똥_ _의_ _조각을_ _번역_ _구글로_ _일본어_ _하지_ _않습니다_ _! (Fuck you. You weeaboo trash! Besides. You aren't Japanese you Google translating you piece of shit!)"_

Weeaboo trash-?

" _Sorede oshimai. Anata o fakku! (That's it! Fuck you!)"_ Seeing Damara pulled her needle like wands that hung from her hair. Her red, Asian dress thing begins to flop by the strong wind that's producing from those things. As she let out a raging roar and electricity 8egin to spark from the tips.

Raising her needles above her head, she swings it down as white lighting bolts begins to spew out. As it went flying straight at Aradia's direction which she easily dodged it and heading towards-OH FUCK!

Not having enough time to dodge and got distracted of this sudden event I was in. A surge of electricity pulsing through my carcass and I yelled in pain from the electric surge that's searing through my veins!

After that, everything is then fading into darkness and I fell to the ground face-first.

 _ ***Thump!***_

" _Sleep tight Vriska…you will eventual accept your destiny."_

* * *

"WOW WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Raising my head and quickly shooting it up in the air. I woke up to see I'm 8ack at my 8ed and my guitar lying near the corner of my human sleeping device I'm on. Looking around, it is the room I rented here within this rental Hive called Snowdin's Inn.

Recalling of that dream I had, I heard that thing says about destiny or whatever? But what is it even talking about while he's blabbering away that literally almost put me to sleep?

Whatever it is…it doesn't matter-and why the gru8 Aradia was there anyways?!

* * *

 **Yeah…so I watch the ending and I have sort of mix feeling about it since Hussie broke some literary rules? But nevertheless, it gives me ideas! Giving a point why all of them are in Undertale.**


	14. FRISK: THINK ABOUT PUZZLES

**Part 14. Now I'm crying inside all of the sudden and let's continue on with '** _ **Chara's'**_ **Journey. Also, ohgodcat. That feline little bastard is here.**

* * *

Chapter 14: CHARA: **SOLVE SOME MAD PUZZLES**

* * *

Continuing on your journey without Toriel's adult supervision on you, you walk by yourself alone in the ruins as you reach the entrance within the purple, dark corridors that you're so familiar with.

Walking up the stairs and entering yet another entrance. You find yourself in one of Toriel's stone puzzle games on the floor. Again, she isn't here to supervise you on what you're doing. So it's only all by yourself who's going to solve all of them.

So what would you do in this situation?

 **[*Chara: solve the dang floor puzzle]**

You walk towards the six stone puzzles that are sticking on the ground. You think you remember Toriel's floor combination that you always saw her do…maybe?

When you about to do it. You were interrupted again when you heard an omnipotent meowing sounds coming behind your back and it sounds so adorable!

Turning around…you saw.

Oh god-a cat! There's a cat in front of you and the feline creature you saw looks so lonely.

Observing the cat that stands before you, the cat has fluffy, white fur that covers his entire tiny, feline body and has features of a cat…well, without eyes though.

Seeing the cat lick itself with its glowing, radiating green tongue that sort of unnatural for a normal cat to have that you usual see. But you guess it's probably normal for cats to have that; besides, you aren't that discriminatory of their appearance.

You decide to step towards the mysterious cat and stroke his cute, little white ears.

Carefully closing in near the cat's ears, you softly stroke them with gentleness as the cat purred to you in appreciation of what you're doing to this poor, little fella that's lying on the ground purring. You think it's a he…you think.

As it purred and rolled to its back that shows its white, furry belly to you. You might as well stroke it!

You now begin to rub its white furry belly with utter affection; the cat meowed in agreement of your absolute tenderness to him.

After you finish with your cat grooming and _cat-_ ting up to your feet after the intense belly rubbing that you did, the cat got up as well. Man…Sans' puns are really getting into you.

The cat starting to purr in enlightenment and starting to nuzzle on your right leg, it asks you to be his owner…seeing he has no owner around him at your sight.

Would you take this cat to be your new owner?

* * *

 **[yes] [HECK YEAH] [*HELLZ YEAH!]**

* * *

Congratulation! You are now an owner of this stray, white, innocent cat you found in the ruins! You picked up the cat and softly stroke his ears. You think you can call him Gcat. You know it's an unoriginal name but you like to call him that.

You clapped your hands in joy while maintaining your…-_-…mute expression that's happening around you. Seriously, why do you have only one expression on your face?

 **Good cat.**

 **Best pals. -_-**

Uncertain if you want to deploy him into your Inventory that somehow becomes this weird Fetch Modus thing that you never heard of. You decide to let him follow you like the cute Pokémon mouse Pikachu. As he doesn't need a ball when he travels with Ash Ketchum, so you leave him outside.

If it's necessary, you will deploy your cat within your Inventory if things go dire if your cat is indeed in danger.

What were you doing again?

 **[Chara: solve the dang puzzles already!]**

Oh yeah…you almost forgot about that. So puzzle time and let's find out what's the right combination.

Putting your white cat atop of your head, he immediately leaped towards your thick, brown hair. As Gcat is now on your head and got comfortable, he begins to slowly take a nap atop of your skull. At he lies there sleeping n' purring. You don't mind it at all and you're DETERMINED to let him be that way.

You would be careful not to wake him up, that would be a sign that you're a bad owner!

You step on one of the puzzles…what is the combination again because you forgot about it during your purring session with a cat near you?

You decide to make a zigzag pattern. You think it's the right combination…you think?

You step on the mid, then on the far right, top, and then to bottom. When you step out from it, it reset all of the stones as they pop-out from the ground that you step on.

So that's the wrong combination? Okay then, time to do it all over again…you told to yourself salt-t-ly.

This time, you think you remembered it, you think…

Stepping on the top left then to the top left, bottom left and then to bottom right. You step out…and they reset again!

After seeing all the stones went back up, you have one thing in mind that you have to say to this.

 **THIS IS STUPID!**

* * *

[Meanwhile deep within Alphys' lab]

[Dave]

Finally, we finished this piece of junk we made. Whoopee fucking do or something.

Staring at this tall ass robot as its gangster, slick as hell of what I'm staring at. No pun intended. The outer appearance looks…manly I guess? Its face has feminine features, its body look more female-ish than a dude, and pretty much contradict of what this ghost dude wants. It's pretty much a blend between male features and female features.

At least we install the music system that this ghost wants inside of his body and it's pretty much blue on certain parts of his body. Plus, we got a beat monitor in the center of its chest. So what could go wrong from that? Plus, it has cool fucking anime like hair atop of its head while wearing a cool, black beanie for shits n' giggles you know what I'm saying?

"Good. Are you fuckiing happy now that ii help you? You liittle piiece of iin2ufferable shiithead2?!" Oh, you mean the part we blackmailed you to make Mituna more obnoxious as hell for you? Yeah, we did that and we stop him from being more annoying by letting him play Dirk's DOOM on that big ass computer monitor.

After that, I gave them my UNREAL AIR which is a real of piece of shit. As they left to do some mad tricks with it…which I doubt they can pull it off with it.

"Yup, now do your own fucking thing while we're having some sweet bro time here." As Dirk put him down before he gets all hissy with us. Sollux just groan in peevish annoyance as he types away with random shit on his Husk Top, doing his own damn business.

For Alphys though, I think she left to do something in her bathroom? Is she having health problems like diabetes because she's using the god damn bathroom too much!

Thinking about of what we're doing and what we're even going to do, my I-shades begin to vibrate again.

 **[gallowsCalibrator: pestering]**

Okay, what the hell does she want now? Is she already finished with her weird snuff, lick feast on me? Even though I appreciate her wicked ass tricks and time shenanigan bullshit we did…that may or not cause a lot of complicated doom timelines but I'll go along with her I guess?

* * *

 _gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]_

 **GC: D4V3!**

 **GC: D4V3!**

 **TG: Oh my fucking god.**

 **GC: D4V3 1 C4N SM3LL YOU B31NG 4LL S4RC4ST1C 4ND SH1T**

 **GC: B3C4US3 1 W4NT YOU TO DO SOM3TH1NG FOR M3!**

 **GC: COM3 ON D4V3**

 **GC: DON'T YOU W4NT TO KNOW 4 S3CR3T 1 GOT?**

 **TG: What secret? Is it one of your illusive schemes that involves around you fucking with me?**

 **GC: NOT 4T 4LL COOLK1D!**

 **GC: 1T 1S P3RP3CTLY S4F3 FOR YOU 4ND 1T 1NVOLV3S W1TH DR4GONS**

 **GC: 4LSO TH3Y'R3 BL1ND 4ND H4RML3SS JUST L1K3 M3 D4V3**

* * *

[Terezi]

Typing away on my Husktop, I got kidnapped by SC4LY like creatures that taste like my SC4LM4T3S! How could they be so real? I ask to myself excitedly with a heavy grin like it's my sweep all over again!

Why I am here? It's because I got a major felony for trespassing of the ancient rat hole which is declared by the dragon lawyers that I shouldn't be trespassing in the small rat hole in legal terms for some unknown reason? And those who are name after Pyrope shouldn't be touching that said hole and they said I didn't have ropes binding me which is UTT3RLY 1LL3G4L 1N 4 C1V1L L1B3RTY C4S3!

Luckily, I begin to do my good O' Legislacerator mad skills of what I did is L3G4L and I publicly impressed my cool, alive DR4GON M4T3S!

Now I'm in there S3CR3T L41R which is atop of an obscure ceiling in Hotland. By which is obscured to many public eyes as they prosecute monsters with their own whims…S3CR3TLY.

I can't tell you of what it looks like because that wouldn't be a S3CR3T anymore.

But my Prosecution skills got so fucking intense for them and their best Attorneys just went limp in shame after that. Of how they suck at beating me in legal debates, they should be totally licking my feet of how a badass of a L4WY3R I am. 1 4M NOW TH3 MOTH3RFUCK1NG L34D3R TO TH3M!

H3LL FUCK1NG Y34H!

* * *

 **GC: 1 S3ND YOU 4 P4CK4G3 OUTS1D3 N34R TO YOUR N3RDY L1Z4RD'S H1V3 3NTR4NC3**

 **TG: How the hell did you know my location anyways Tez?**

 **TG: What, you're like a goddamn seer or something?**

 **TG: Oh wait.**

 **TG: You are one.**

 **GC: H4H4H4H4!**

 **GC: GOOD OLD T1M3S 1SN'T D4V3?**

 **GC: 1 C4N SM3LL YOU D4V3**

 **GC: D1D YOU FORG3T 1M BL1ND?**

 **GC: WH4T 4 RUD3 DUD3 YOU 4R3 4ND 1M OFF1C4LLY OFF3ND3D BY TH4T :O**

 **GC: 4LSO 1 C4NT DO MY W1CK3D 4SS COOL 3Y3BROWS 1F YOU'R3 4SK1NG :?**

 **TG: Man that sucks, you can't do does emoticon shit.**

 **TG: What a sad day indeed for you and having that sudden crisis.**

 **TG: Like I'm being kidnapped by my own free-will and lick down to your bulgy size crotch.**

 **TG: Then flip-out and do a radical ass backflip of that rude act I made.**

 **GC: H4H4H4H3H3H3H3!**

 **GC: BUT 1M S3R1OUS**

 **GC: SO COOLK1D**

 **GC: TH3 P4CK4G3 1S OUTS1D3 4ND B3GG1NG TO B3 OP3N**

 **GC: TO B3 OP3N BY SUCH 4 COOLK1D LIK3 YOU!**

 **GC: OR B3 4 B1G PUSSY 4BOUT 1T 4ND G3T BURN3D BY 4 G1RL 4G41N**

 **GC: 4LSO B3 C4R3FUL 4BOUT TH3 BOX**

 **TG: Fucking fine. You won in this psychological bullshit.**

* * *

Getting up and heading towards the exit. I told to my bro of this shit shenanigan I'm going to do.

"I'll be going somewhere because a blind chick of mine told me so." As Dirk occasional brotherly support of me that I'm going to meet someone, he gave his expert advice to me.

"Hope you brought napkins with you because you will have one crazy ass inter-species sloppy make-out with a girl who's obsessed with licking. Isn't that right Dave? Also, bring a condom if you don't want alien STDs carrying on you like a soft, unclean horse like ass attached to you. I'm just giving you a brotherly advice, no needed to be offended by me." Yup, definitely, and also, fuck you.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ignoring Dirk of his smug, suggestive comment and exiting out the lair of the Otaku Lizard. The door opens up and I exited my ass out of here.

Also, I wonder where is my grumpy ass troll husband is at so we can make a polyamory relationship with one another, having one wicked ass threesome we're going to make and break the Gay Singularity thing that involves two same genders who are getting awkwardly close to each other. Or enforce if it's gotten way too homo-erotic in the air.

As the door behind me shuts up tight, I heard a familiar voice shouting atop of my head and who we all know who has internal brain damaged.

" _ **CH3CK 0U7 7H15 5H17 Y0! QU1CK! 50M30N3 G37 4 RUL3R H3R3!"**_ Yup…that's Mituna alright.

Distracted by Mituna's random shouting statements above me, I felt something hit my right foot and I look down to see a medium size cardboard box lying on the ground.

What the hell Tez give me this close-up box for? Who knows? She's always weirdly hyperactive, flirty, and shit which she keeps crawling on my spine for no damn reason. For my…sins?

Nah-why the hell did I think of that?

Opening up this piece of shit and thinking of what she got in store for me in order for her to mentally fuck around with me. I open to see…a red dragon cape thing?

I usual see Tez wear this thing yet I wonder why she gave me this thing, but I see a white note attached to the red cape. So problem solve here.

It says in bold red: **D4V3! W34R TH1S TH1NG!**

…

…um, sure I guess?

Putting on this weird dragon cape that Tez send me and telling me to wear this thing. I told to myself. Sure, why the fuck not? It possibly wouldn't let me be targeted and got kidnapped for no fucking reason at all-

 ***SWOOSH!*** Well motherfucker.

There it goes, the dragon has me…I am not joking. Why the fuck I'm doing this bullshit? Maybe I'm right; Video games cause violence and become a targeted minority from the goddamn Lawyers like Jack Thompson shit statement. But this time, this is a dragon lawyer I'm dealing with.

Looking down to see I'm floating off from the ground as everything turning into miniature size ants and I look up to see a big, white ass dragon, not to mention, wearing a black business suit that cover his entire body. As his claws snatched onto the hood of this cape I'm wearing.

Yup, I got set up. What a fucking surprise and I had been fooled by Terezi yet again of her shitty tricks that she got under her sleeves.

Why did I deserve this crap I'm in? But I'm cool with it and I like dragons kidnapping me no damn reason.

What would Snoop Dog do here?

* * *

 **GC: 1 TOLD YOU 4BOUT TH3 BOX BRO!**

 **GC: 1 TOLD YOU D4WG…8y**

 _gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]_

* * *

God fucking damn it Terezi.

 **[Dave: back to the muted child]**

* * *

 **[*You are now the Eight Child]**

After a couple of trial and errors, you eventual found the right combination from the whole twenty minutes of walking around like an idiot.

Making a square as you start in the bottom left, you heard the entrance open up right in front of you. As you then proceed to the next puzzle…which the simple levers that you pulled. After that, you move to the next puzzle which is the spike trap room and it's very complicated of how you navigate through it since you we're busy holding Toriel's hand than paying any attention to your entire surroundings.

As you reach near to the spike trap room. You ponder of how you will navigate through there without getting injured?

…

…

…

…

Whelp, no dice, it looks you're trap here and you wonder where's your cat-

 ***ZAP!***

Ha? What just happened and how did you get over the spike maze as you're now at the end of the maze? Second, where did those flashy green lights came from like half of a second ago?

Looking down, you see your cat is still napping. Looks like he fell down from that unknown green flash you saw before? You wonder who made that light show and how did he fell from your head?

Picking up the poor puss and placing him on your head again. You continue walking and you somehow bypass the spike maze as you don't know how you did that.

Continuing on and passing through the rest of the tedious puzzles. You encounter a dummy and it stares at you.

You stared at it back.

It stared at you back as well.

What would you do in this crisis situation that you're in of this stare down?

* * *

 **[*STRIFE?]**

* * *

 **[*Yes] [No]**

* * *

As everything begin to be pixelated in your view. You are back to your familiar fight platform that you are used to which everything is black and white. A dummy stood before you and four bottoms flash below you…with your heart choosing what decision you will make for it.

Knowing what to do next…you just talk to it.

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [*ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[*PASSIVE] [COMMANDS] [NEU: MOTIF]**

* * *

 **[*PACIFICATION] [RESOLUTION]**

* * *

You just simply talk to the dummy and the dummy just silently sat there. Staring at you in wonder…looks like you had a good conversation with the dummy!

And you wouldn't forget about it...you think?

* * *

 ***YOU WON!**

 ***You earned 0 xp and 0 gold.**

* * *

Well…you didn't gain any of those strange PP points you had when you first face those two clown strangers. But when you gain them, you felt rather calm for some reason?

As you continue on your journey along not stepping on the trap holes that you keep falling down onto the leaf pile that always keeps happening, you reach to the end of the obnoxious puzzles with couple of trial and errors.

As you encounter some friendly Moldsmal as you flirt with them with your magnificent hips, giving psychological therapy for Whimsun people, frog people complimenting, and leaving alone with the grumpy bug that always keep grooving to himself. Plus, you encounter some weird, pink turtle people in your journey; they seem to be always shaking a lot? You never seen them before in the ruins and they never entered your battle mode…AT ALL! As they simply stand there. Being all silent and such, knowing something bad going to happen here soon.

As you reach to a certain point, you remember that you talk to one of pink turtles and they're still shaking while you were greedily grabbing all the candy on the bowl…which you sort of destroyed and leave it to _ruins_ …get it, ruins? After that, you told the rock to move who's being too stubborn of its own good and now you're here…near the mouse hole again.

As you touch one of your golden light stars in the ruins and SAVING, you approach the mouse hole with the old cheese on the table.

Seeing the mouse hole all over again, makes you filled with DETERMINATION. You wonder again. How's the mouse doing?

As you walk towards the Mouse Hole that's near to your SAFE point. You bend down to your knees and reach down to the hole.

When your hand is inside the hole, you felt something squeaky and you felt its tail.

 ***SQEAK!*** Looks like the mouse got startled…wait, a minute.

Pulling its tail, you see a soft, silky made tail that looks like a stuffed toy…you can't really pull it out without damaging that thing. Again, where did this came from?

 **[*Chara: Be someone at the other side of the wall!]**

* * *

At the other side of the wall, it looks like a basement before your very eyes and the many colorful scalemates that surround you, as they sat at the rear of the many mouse holes for it to be rumpus touch by it.

As the _'person_ ' who's inside the seemingly dark basement of someone's house, an innocent, white dog is snoring on his mat and enjoying its pleasure of living inside of someone's basement. Even though he has the free will to leave this place whatever he wants since this particular dog finished making slash barking music for his owner in Collide and the doors in front of you are open after the completion of ACT 7. But unfortunately, the MSPA readers are in a riot to do the ending as they're having fun time within their fandom…so you try consolidate them and help Hussie out before the readers begin to burn things…or commit suicide.

By which joining and converting into your garbage fandom that you made recently months ago to calm them down. It is filled with hundred percent dog residue substances and a trashy fan base included. Being all obnoxious to the Homestuck community as they're arguing about copyright issue of who owns Megalovania. If its own by a bitchy troll girl who your owner wants to marry her or a sad-depressed skeleton that you love to torture him to do his own existence in the many different reset timelines.

So now you're living in the basement FOREVER and you love it!

 **[*Annoying Dog: Be Chara again]**

* * *

You continue onward through the ruins until you meet your usual friendly ghost buddy who is taking a nice _nap_ on his leaf pile…thinking himself as trash as usual.

And that's Napstablook!

As you approach Napstablook, your friendly ghost buddy that he doesn't know you yet, you got near to his personal bubble as you might think about pestering him.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

"ZZZZzZZZZZZzZZZ…"

" _Are they gone yet…"_

As usual, your buddy Napstablook keep saying Zs all over again to do his low-esteem and wanting to pretend to sleep.

Do you want to move it with force?

* * *

 **[*Yes] [No]**

* * *

Putting down your cat on the ground so he wouldn't get hurt from this, it's time to strife!

Touching Napsta's body when you got close to his personal bubble, you went back into your familiar combat mode with your Napsta-friend that's all black n' white, crying there, reluctant to be your friend or refusing to budge out of the way.

 ***Here comes Napstablook!**

Knowing what you're going to do, you're just going to cheer him up!

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [*ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[PASSIVE] [*COMMANDS] [NEU: MOTIF]**

* * *

 **[CHECK] [THREAT] [*CHEER] [FLIRT]**

* * *

You try to cheer up the poor fellow ghost with a warm, assuring, and patient smile to him as you try consulting his problems.

Although he refuse to acknowledge of your cheerful act to him, but you tried at least?

" _Heh…"_

After he said that, he wrote something on your screen with your floating red heart in the middle.

 **REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY.**

Oh come on, you're better than that! You did it again and you try to cheer his spirits up!

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [*ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[PASSIVE] [*COMMANDS] [NEU: MOTIF]**

* * *

 **[CHECK] [THREAT] [*CHEER] [FLIRT]**

* * *

You made a sly, SAN-sational joke you made that would make Sans himself proud of you of what you did. Now you mention it, you think you made this joke before in your previous RESETs?

Looking back at him, he's slightly cheered up…you guess?

Unfortunately again, he starting to cry all over the black screen with his wiggly like tears flying everywhere as your heart dodges them before they can hurt you!

Dodging one that's coming behind at the bottom, moving to the left, the waterworks finally stopped as you got some respite.

That's strange. Shouldn't he be crying first and then sadly greets you? But at least you can see his hat if you want!

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [*ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[PASSIVE] [*COMMANDS] [NEU: MOTIF]**

* * *

 **[CHECK] [THREAT] [*CHEER] [FLIRT]**

* * *

Before you can do anything, Napsta is about to prepare his special hat finale that you always love to see!

" _Let me try…"_

His tears went flying up and starting to form atop of his head. As watery, ectoblastic tears created a new form hat! THAT WAS AWESOME!

" _I call it 'Dapper Blook.' So yeah…do you like it?"_

Absolutely! You're going to agree on that!

* * *

 **[FIGHT] [*ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]**

* * *

 **[PASSIVE] [*COMMANDS] [NEU: MOTIF]**

* * *

 **[CHECK] [THREAT] [*CHEER] [FLIRT]**

* * *

As you about to cheer him on, you heard his occasional "Oh no…" to you. After he said that, you went back to normality and everywhere around you are not all black and white.

Looking down, Napstablook begin to consolidate himself and his mood has lightened up a bit for himself.

" _I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around…also I was thinking of something of a choice I want. I want to tell you something since you look familiar somehow? Should I get a body…I'm just asking on your opinion?"_

Wait…did you say a body you want to posse? Like Dummy, Red, and Mett' who have their physical forms?

Should you encourage him to get a new body?

* * *

 **[*Yes] [No]**

* * *

Telling him of your opinion is and having a body is pretty cool as it'll be a new experience for him. After your encouraging session, Napstablook look to himself still uncertain. But he looks back at you.

" _I'm not so sure…but okay. If you really want me to do it, you can find my house somewhere in the Waterfall…okay, I'm just rambling. So goodbye I guess?"_

As Napstablook faded from existence and leaving you a clear path that leads to Toriel's house, I wonder what she's doing since she wasn't there supervise you. What could it be that she's currently occupied with?

Bending to your knees, you pick up your glowing, white cat from the ground as you now holding him onto your arms as it still purring to you in happiness.

 _*Meow~*_

What a good cat you have…

* * *

 **So now onto our favorite lesbian couple.**


End file.
